Harvest Moon: Jo's Farm Life
by StarryEyes880
Summary: Jo moves to the farm her grandfather left her when he died. She gets to know everyone in town, but shys away from Daryl, the scientist. Daryl takes an interest in Jo. Adding an ex boyfriend to the mix leads to life and death situations for her.
1. Moving into the farm

**The Story is from Jo's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters from it.**

"Takakura!" I called when I saw my grandfather's best friend crossing the property that was now mine. The dark haired man stopped and turned around to see me standing in front of the house, waving to him. Takakura smiled, a rare occurrence, and walked up to me.

"Josephine, you've grown so much since I last saw you," he said. I smiled.

"And you haven't changed a bit. By the way, I prefer Jo now." Takakura nodded. Then his smile faded.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather." I looked at the ground. "He really was a great man."

"Yeah, he was. It's a shame I didn't know him better." I looked over at the farm. "Nice property he left me, huh?"

"It most certainly is. And I'll know you'll take care of it just like your grandfather did. He made no mistake leaving it to you." I smiled again. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Hey, I may not have been here in ten years, but I still know the farm like the back of my hand."

"How about around town then? You didn't get to know many people while you were here and people have come and gone in the past ten years."

"I'd like that. But can we go tomorrow? I want some time to settle in a little."

"Sure thing. Before I forget, I bought a cow for you. She's in the barn and needs a name."

"Thanks Takakura." Takakura nodded. As he turned to leave, two barks were heard. He turned back around to see two young dogs walking up to me. "Who are these little guys?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know. They must be strays. They look friendly, though. How about you keep one?"

"Maybe I should keep both. I'm going to be out a lot and I don't want one to get lonely."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Jo." Takakura turned and walked off the farm property and started towards Mineral Town. I turned to the dogs. I couldn't tell what breed either were. But one had pointed ears and the other had floppy ears.

"You're Lola," I said pointing to the floppy eared one, "and you're Freedom," I said pointing to the pointy eared one. The two dogs barked happily. I smiled. "You guys are so cute!" I bent down and reached out my hand. The dogs took a step back. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Freedom stepped forward first. She smelled my hand, and then barked in approval. Lola then walked to my outstretched hand and sniffed it as well. I slowly reached to stroke the two dogs. Lola and Freedom didn't back away. The dogs' fur was silky smooth. "I'm going to love having your guys' company."

I stood up and walked to the barn, Freedom and Lola at my heels. I opened the door and let the dogs in first, then walked in to see the black and white cow standing in front of the trough full of fodder. "Buttercup," I said. "You're name's Buttercup." The cow looked over and mooed at me. I smiled yet again. "I've always wanted to have a farm like grandfather did. Who'd think I'd have _the_ farm that grandfather had. I can't believe it."

I walked outside the other side of the barn and into the pasture. "Oh my. It needs work. It's definitely not the same field it was when my grandfather was alive." The grass was short and dry. It needed fertilizing bad. "I'll have to ask Takakura about that tomorrow." I looked up and noticed that the sun was low in the sky. It must have been around 6:00. "I guess I should have some dinner and get to bed." The dogs and I walked back to the house. "Since there's no doghouse, you two can stay inside tonight." I opened the door and Freedom and Lola ran in. I walked in behind them and closed the door.

I made myself and the dogs some dinner and then turned on the T.V. for a bit. Afterwards, I wrote in my diary and put it on the end table beside my bed. "Tomorrow's going to be exciting," I thought to myself. I got changed and then sat on my bed. Lola and Freedom jumped up on me bed and curled up. I smiled and lay down. I closed her eyes and was soon asleep.


	2. Making Friends

I woke up the following morning to a bright and sunny day. I walked outside to find a new doghouse beside my house. "Looks like Takakura did us a favour already," I said to Freedom and Lola. The two dogs ran excitedly into their new home. They loved it. Takakura walked up to me.

"Glad to see the dogs like the new house," he said.

"Good morning Takakura. They love it. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. So, are you ready to meet everyone in town?"

"I sure am. I can't wait to meet new people. Everyone in the city was so uptight and stressed out. It'll be nice to meet people that just enjoy life as it is." Takakura smiled again. Then we walked off the property and started into town.

I met everyone in town. I met Tim, Ruby, and their son, Rock at the Inner Inn, and Nami, a guest at the Inner Inn. I met Galen and Nina, Wally Chris and Hugh, Griffin and Muffy at the Blue Bar, Romana Sebastian and Lumina at Romana's Villa, Vesta Marlin and Celia at Vesta's Farm, Kassey and Patrick, Daryl, Carter and Flora, Gustafa, Dr. Hardy, Van, and Cody. Everyone's unique and I know I'm going to make some great friends. Romana remembered me when we got to her villa. Lumina kind of remembered me. We had become friend the last time I was in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

After meeting everybody, I went back to my farm. "Thanks for helping me meet everyone," I said.

"You're welcome," Takakura replied. "I'm going to head to Mineral Town. If you ever need anything, my hut's right over there." Takakura motioned to a house on my farm. "I wander around a lot and you can catch me in the mornings before I go to the city. I'll talk to you later." Takakura walked away. I decided to talk to Vesta about fertilizer. I walked over to her farm and was greeted by Marlin.

"Hey Marvin," I said.

"It's Marlin," he corrected me. I blushed slightly, embarrassed by my mistake. "Don't worry about it. You're new here. I don't mind if you get my name wrong." I smiled. "Anyway, what can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you carry fertilizer."

"We most certainly do. How much do you need?"

"I should probably get completely stocked up. So, maybe one hundred bags."

"That's 6000G normally," Marlin leaned in and then whispered, "but I'll give you a discount because you're new. 4000G."

"I can't accept such an offer."

"Please, it's the least I can do to help you get started."

"Well, alright." I handed him the 4000G and he placed one hundred bags of fertilizer in my rucksack. _I seriously don't get how it didn't weigh anything…_ "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. So, I'll see you around?" I blushed slightly and nodded. I smiled and then left to fertilize the pasture.

After fertilizing the pasture and letting Buttercup out, I decided to go for a walk through town. Lola and Freedom followed behind me. I walked up to Romana's Villa to see Lumina. As I approached, I heard someone playing piano. I quietly opened the door and walked in. When I saw Romana's cats, I turned to Freedom and Lola. "You two stay out here," I said. They sat down and I closed the door behind me. I looked to see Lumina playing the piano. The music was beautiful and flowing. Romana was standing behind her, listening. When Lumina finished, Romana walked to her room. "That was lovely, Lumina," I commented. Lumina turned around on her piano bench, slightly startled.

"Oh, Jo. I didn't notice you come in," she said. "And thanks." I noticed something different about Lumina. She looked troubled.

"Is something wrong Lumina?"

"It's just… Grandma Romana expects so much of me. What if I don't end up as good as she wants me to? What if I mess up in front of her?" I then realized what was going on. Lumina was trying to live up to Romana's standards. She was worried about what Romana thought about her.

"You know what? Don't worry about it. If you mess up, your grandmother won't hold it against you. She loves you. And even if you don't end up as great a pianist as she wants, she won't hate you. She'll still love you."

"Thanks. Do you think I should keep playing piano though?"

"If that's what you want to do, then keep doing it. But if piano isn't your passion, you're not obliged to continue. Talk to your grandmother if you want to stop. I'm sure she'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Listen, I didn't know your grandmother very well, but my grandfather wrote me plenty of letters about the people of town. He said your grandmother was a very kind and understanding lady. Trust me, she would understand." Lumina smiled at me.

"Thanks Jo. How's city life, by the way?"

"It's not too bad. I think I like it here better though." Lumina looked at the floor. She seemed to be contemplating something. "What's on your mind?"

"I… I got a letter the other day…"

"Isn't that normal?"

"Yeah, but this one was different. I don't know the person who sent it to me, but he seemed to know me."

"What do you mean Lumina?"

"He knew a lot about me. My name, where I live. It was weird… But what was even weirder was he mentioned you."

"How so?"

"He knew you and wanted me to send him a letter once you got here."

"What's his name?"

"He said his name was Kyle." My heart nearly stopped.

"You haven't sent him a letter back yet, have you?"

"Not yet. Would you like to see the one he sent me?" I nodded. "Alright. Let's go to my room and I'll show you." I followed Lumina to her room, wondering what he could possibly want from Lumina.


	3. The Ex Boyfriend

Lumina handed me the letter. I studied it, immediately recognizing the writing. I took a deep breath and started reading.

_Dear Lumina,_

_Yes, I know your name. I know a lot about you. You live in Forget-Me-Not Valley with your grandmother, Romana, in her villa. You play piano, and it sounds amazing. Your grandmother has a butler named Sebastian and he's like family to you and your grandmother. Scared of me yet? Good. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I haven't been watching you or stalking you. I've never even been to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Then how do I know all about you? I have a friend that writes letters to a neighbour of yours. Her name's Jo. And I need a favour regarding her. Jo's an old friend of mine, but we haven't talked in a while and I want to see her again. I heard she's moving to the valley sometime soon. So, I ask that you send me a letter when she arrives. And don't tell her I sent you this. She probably won't remember me, and I want to surprise her._

_Sincerely, Kyle_

_P.S. I'm going to give you a fair warning now; bad luck follows those who don't do what I request. And it's not a coincidence, if you know what I mean. Think about it. I'll be waiting for your letter._

I looked up from the letter. "Kyle sent you this? How long ago?" I asked, concerned.

"I got the letter a couple days before you got here. I need to send a response soon, or he might get suspicious." I nodded.

"What are you going to tell him, though?"

"That you got here, were unsure, and then left to head back to the city."

"Bad idea. Don't tell him that. Kyle will come here to make sure you meant it. He'll find out you lied, and then you'll have twenty-four hours at most before he tries to hurt you. No, we have to figure something else out." Lumina sat down on her bed beside me.

"So, you guys are old friends." I looked at her.

"No, he lied about that. He's my ex boyfriend. You know how he said we haven't talked in a while?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, that was a half truth. I haven't been talking to him, but he's been trying to contact me nonstop since we broke up. I haven't returned any of his emails, phone calls, or letters. You'd think I guy could take a hint. Not Kyle, though."

"You'd think so. But guys will be guys." We giggled at Lumina's remark. Then we were silent for a couple minutes. "Why'd you guys break up anyway?" I suddenly felt really uncomfortable and warm. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"That's kind of between me and Kyle."

"I understand. I don't want to push into your personal life." We were silent another couple of minutes. The atmosphere was now more uncomfortable and slightly tense.

"I- I have to go. I have… stuff to do." I stood up and walked out of Lumina's room. She followed me down the stairs to the front door.

"What do I write to Kyle? What do I tell him?" I could tell Lumina was worried. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Tell him…" I hesitated, wondering if I was telling her the right thing to do. "Tell him the truth. Tell him I moved in." I opened the door and started to walk out.

"Won't he come and bother you?" I stopped, my hand still on the doorknob."

"He probably will. But it's better than him coming and harming you for lying to him about me." I walked out of the villa and Lumina closed the door behind me. I walked down the hill towards town. Freedom and Lola yipped and followed me closely.

I walked through town, smiling at the people who greeted me. I didn't stop until I was back on my farm. I opened the door to my house and walked in. Lola and Freedom ran in behind me before I closed the door. I sat down on my bed and placed my head in my hands. How could Kyle do this to me? Lola and Freedom, sensing something was wrong, jumped up on the bed and sat on either side of me. I looked up at my dogs. "Hey guys." I stroked their silky fur. "I don't know what to do… Kyle's going to be here in a couple weeks, or days even, and I don't know what he's going to try." Lola laid her head on my leg. "And I couldn't tell Lumina why we broke up either. If I had, she would have for sure lied in the letter. But I can't hold this in for too much longer. I don't know who to turn to."

Someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened the door to find Celia standing outside. "Hi Celia," I greeted, trying to smile.

"Hey," Celia replied. "I noticed you walking over here and I thought you looked like you could use someone to talk to."

"I kind of do need someone to talk to right now, actually." Celia smiled. I moved aside and she walked into my house. "Sorry there's not much room to sit."

"That's okay." We sat down on my bed. "What do you need to talk about?"

"My ex boyfriend, Kyle. He wrote Lumina a letter telling her to tell him when I got here. I don't know what he wants, but it can't be good."

"So why didn't you ask Lumina just to not send him a letter? Or to tell him that you never arrived?"

"Well, that was Lumina's idea in the first place. But I can't let her do that. He'd come here anyway, find out she lied, and then try to hurt her."

"Why do you think he's coming to Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"I don't know for sure. But I think it has something to do with why we broke up."

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise."

"I left him for a couple reasons. He was moving too fast for me. We had only been together for about a month when he suggested we sleep together. It kind of surprised me. After that I felt kind of strange around him. I felt like all he wanted out of me he would get in bed. He mentioned it a lot over the next little while. He was also starting to get really controlling. He would buy me clothes and then try to convince me to get rid of my old clothing. He told me how to wear my hair, how to do my makeup, and our dates were more what he wanted to do. But the main thing was when he tried to get me drunk so I would let him sleep with me. He took me to a party and gave me drink after drink. If I tried to refuse, he would get angry. I had had three when I started pretending to drink them. I knew if I had any more, I something would go terribly wrong. I was right. After he thought he had given me about six, he asked me to go to bed with him. I broke up with him the next day."

"That's harsh. If he does come, you need to be careful, okay?"

"It's not a matter of 'if', Celia. It's a matter of 'when'."

"Well, when he comes, you need to be really careful. What it sounds like is he's looking to hurt you for not giving him what he wanted."

"That's what I'm thinking. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone else while he's here."

"If he tries to, there are plenty of guys around here that would stop him. Don't worry. I've got to get back to Vesta's. Come over if you ever need someone to talk to. I'll put down anything I'm doing to talk to you."

"Thanks Celia. You're a great friend." Celia smiled and then stood up.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" I nodded and she walked out the door. I walked to the barn to take care of Buttercup, hoping to take my mind off of Kyle for a while.


	4. Stardust, Kyle, and Nami

**Daryl's POV**

When Jo moved in, I immediately knew she was the one for my experiment. I just had to befriend her and gain her trust. I overheard her the other day talking to Marlin about how her ex boyfriend might be coming. I was going to convince Cody to help me, but I decided to wait and see if her ex would help me first. I waited anxiously to meet her ex boyfriend.

**Jo's POV**

Spring went by rather smoothly. It was somewhat uneventful, so I had a chance to get to know everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Celia and I were getting to be close friends. Daryl was trying to befriend me as well, but there's something peculiar about him. He seemed to almost want something from me.

It was a couple days into summer. I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I opened the door and Takakura was standing there. "Good morning Takakura," I greeted cheerfully. "What can I do for you today?"

"Come into the barn a second, would you?" he replied. I followed him outside and to the barn, wondering what he could possibly need to show me. Buttercup wasn't sick at all. I walked into the barn to see a beautiful gray horse. "What do you think?"

"Takakura, she's beautiful," I exclaimed. "I love her."

"I thought you would. What are you going to name her?"

"Stardust," I said without hesitation. Takakura nodded. "Thanks again." Takakura walked out. I walked up to Stardust, who eyed me nervously. "It's okay Stardust." I reached my hand out. She shied away, then stepped towards me. She sniffed me hand and I stroked her. "Good girl." I let her and Buttercup outside. I stayed in the pasture almost all day. I built my relationship with Stardust, hoping to be able to ride her the following day.

It was around 9:00. The sun was almost down and I was getting tired. It was pretty dark. The light by the door of the ban was to only one lighting the pasture. So I didn't notice the dark figure standing just outside the fence. I led Stardust and Buttercup into the barn. I had just closed the door when I heard the other door close. I spun around to see who had walked in. "Hi Jo," Kyle said. I could feel my heart speed up. I had completely forgotten about his letter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Kyle started walking towards me.

"Cut the act Jo. I know Lumina told you about my letter."

"What letter?"

"Don't play games with me. That won't end well. I know you know. And I've talked to Lumina about it."

"You better not have hurt her."

"Look it you so fired up. Don't worry. I said I talked to her. She's perfectly fine." I was against the door leading to the pasture. Kyle was getting closer to me. "Why'd you move Jo? Did you think you could run away from me?"

"No. This was my grandfather's farm. He left it to me and I moved here to take care of it."

"Sure you did." Kyle was smiling wickedly. He had come to get what he wanted from me.

"Kyle, what do you want from me?" I knew what he wanted, but I was hoping to stall him.

"I think you know the answer to that." Our faces were so close together at that point, I could feel his breath on my face. He stroked my cheek, then down my neck to my shoulder. I slowly and carefully started reaching for the doorknob, grateful that the barn door pushed open from the inside. Kyle's hand continued down my collar bone and then down the center of my chest.

I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open before he could try anything. I ran out into the pasture. "Help! Someone help me!" I screamed. Kyle ran out after me. I screamed when he grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I tried to fight him off, but he was much stronger than me. He covered my mouth and started pulling me back to the barn.

**Kyle's POV**

I found it quite amusing to have her fighting back. I knew she wouldn't be able to get free, so I let her struggle a bit. Then I covered her mouth to keep her from screaming any more. I couldn't have anyone hearing her screaming and come running. "Did you really think you could get away from me Jo?" I asked her as I pulled her back into the barn. I pushed her against the wall to keep her from moving. "Don't try to get away." I uncovered her mouth. The door was shut and no one would hear her but me.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"Did you know you're really attractive when you're fighting back?" I smiled when the tears started falling down her cheeks. I loved having power over her. It was time to show her who she was messing with.

**Nami's POV**

I had just come back from Mineral Town and was almost at the Blue Bar when I heard Jo screaming for help. No one else was outside, so I turned and ran towards her farm. I got there and she had stopped screaming. I thought it might've just been my imagination, but then I heard her yelling in the barn. She yelled, "Get off me!" I didn't know who was there with her, but I knew she was in trouble.

I rushed up to the barn doors and opened them to find Jo pinned against the wall by some dude I've never seen. Jo's face was covered with her tears and the guy was laughing. My anger raged and I rushed up to save my friend.

**Jo's POV**

Kyle didn't notice when Nami came in, and I intended to keep it that way. Nami walked up behind him and drew back to punch the back of his head. My heart almost stopped. Nami was strong, but Kyle was so much stronger. But when Nami's fist hit Kyle's head, he fell. I didn't know where Nami's sudden burst of strength came from, but it came at the right time.

Nami got on top of Kyle and started punching him. She didn't stop until she was sure he was unconscious. Then she got up and turned to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, though I was unsure if I really was okay. "Let's get you inside." With her hand over my shoulder, Nami led me out of the barn and into my house. I sat down on the bed, thinking over what had just happened. "Who was that pervert?" Nami asked.

"That's my ex boyfriend, Kyle," I replied, looking down.

"Your ex boyfriend came over here and tried to rape you?!?" Nami was furious. I knew I had to calm her down before she did anything extreme.

"Relax Nami. Yes, he tried to rape me. But I'm okay now."

"Relax? Jo, I thought that he was just some random guy who tried to rape you. But he's your ex. Doesn't that say something?"

"It does." Nami sat down beside me. "Where'd that strength come from anyway?"

"I really don't know. I didn't think I would actually be able to knock him down with the first hit. I was just hoping to get him to turn away from you." We were silent for a while. "I'd better get going." Nami stood up and headed for the door.

"Nami, wait." She stopped and turned around. "Would you… would you stay here for the night? I'm really scared." Nami smiled.

"Of course I'll stay here overnight. Just let me get back to the inn to grab my pajamas." I stood up.

"I'll go with you. I don't want Kyle to try anything." Nami nodded and I stood up. We walked out of the house and then off the property.

We were just turning to walk to the inn when I heard someone yelling. I turned around to see Marlin running towards us. "Jo!" he called frantically. We stopped and he ran up to us.

"What is it Marlin?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"I was just going to ask you that. I heard you screaming for help." I looked at Nami, then back at Marlin.

"Oh, that. My ex boyfriend was on my farm and he was trying to… trying to…"

"Trying to take advantage of her," Nami finished. I smiled at her, thankful that she could find the words I couldn't say.

"He tried to rape you?!? Why that good-for-nothing, low down, son of a-"

"Easy Marlin," I said calmly. "It's alright. Nami heard me scream and came running. I don't know where her sudden power came from, but she managed to knock him out." Marlin relaxed a little.

"What are you two doing outside then?"

"Nami's going to stay at my place for the night. She just needed some things." Marlin nodded.

"Well, if you're safe, then I guess I'll head home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow girls." We smiled at him as he turned and started to walk away."

"Oh, Marlin." Marlin stopped and turned back around. "Do you think you could keep this quiet? I don't want everyone to feel sorry for me."

"Sure thing Jo. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Marlin nodded then turned and headed back to Vesta's farm. Nami and I walked to the inn so she could get her stuff. Had we known what was waiting for us outside, we would have stayed at the inn for the night.


	5. Kidnapping

Nami and I walked into her room in the inn. As she got together her things, I thought I heard something outside. "Do you hear that Nami?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Nami asked in return.

"It sounds like Freedom and Lola are barking. They don't normally bark this late at night. They're normally so quiet."

"Dogs will be dogs, Jo."

"No, there's something about their barking. It sounds like they're… afraid of something." Nami stopped getting her things together and faced me.

"Jo, you're being paranoid. Your dogs are probably just having a little nighttime fun. Let them bark. So long as they don't wake anyone, it's all good."

"But, it's not normal." I opened the window and found that the barking had stopped.

"What did I tell you? There's nothing wrong Jo. Maybe there was another animal or something."

"Yeah. It was probably just a raccoon." Nami finished getting her things together and we walked out of her room. We slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to wake Tim or Ruby. We froze when the front door of the inn opened.

"Hey Nami, Jo," Rock greeted. We both loosened up. Of course it was Rock. He had been out at the Blue Bar talking to Muffy.

"Hey Rock," Nami and I replied at the same time.

"Where are you two off to this late at night?"

"Nami's spending the night at my place," I replied. "We thought it would be safe, uh, fun if she came over tonight."

"Sounds cool. Have a good time girls. I'll see you two tomorrow." We smiled and Rock walked up the stairs. Nami and I walked out of the inn into the cool night air. I loved the summer. The temperature was completely bearable at night. We were both in t-shirts, and not cold at all. I suddenly stopped walking.

"Nami, I think we should go back to the inn," I said. Nami turned around.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Nami walked up to me, concern in her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was just trying to humour me, or if she was really concerned about what didn't feel right.

"What doesn't feel right?"

"It's just… never mind. It's probably just me. You know, the nerves from almost being, well, you know."

"I get it. Let's keep going." We continued walking. Nami was behind me. We were almost on my property when I heard her muffled scream. I spun around to see Nami had disappeared. I didn't know where she could have gone. Her stuff was on the ground, but there was no sign of my friend.

"Nami?" I exclaimed nervously. "Nami, where are you?"

**Nami's POV**

I should have known something was wrong when Jo said something didn't feel right. I didn't say anything to her because I didn't want to scare her. I should have said something though. It felt like someone was following us. I ignored it at first, but then the feeling got stronger. That's why after Jo mentioned something didn't feel right, I let her walk in front of me. I knew that people like to attack from behind, to surprise. So I figured if she walked in front, she was less likely to be harmed.

I felt a hand come over my mouth and I was pulled away. I tried to scream, but whoever was holding me really had a grip on my mouth. We were already in the shadows when Jo spun around. "Nami?" she exclaimed nervously. "Nami, where are you?" I wanted to tell her to run, but I couldn't. I knew I would just have to wait.

**Jo's POV**

I wanted to go looking for my friend, but my gut feeling told me to run. I didn't know where to run to. My farm wasn't going to be safe. I knew Kyle. If he got angry, he would be able to break down the door to my house. So I ran the only other place that I could think of… Vesta's Farm.

I spun around and sprinted across the bridge. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. It was too dark to see the root sticking up from the ground, so I tripped over it. My clothes were covered in dirt and my knees were scraped, but I stood up and continued running. I didn't stop running until I was in front of the front door to Vesta's house. I frantically knocked on the door, hoping someone would hear me.

**Marlin's POV**

I woke up when I heard someone banging on the door. I looked outside and figured it was probably around 10:00. I grumbled as I got up out of my bed, wondering who would possibly come to the farm at such a late hour. I looked at Vesta as I crossed the room, wondering how she was able to sleep through everything but her alarm clock.

I opened the door and at first I didn't notice who was standing outside it. "What are you doing here at this hour?" I exclaimed. "Don't you know we close at-" I looked at who was standing at the door and stopped. Jo was standing in front of me, her clothes soiled and her knees had blood on them. "Jo, what happened?" Jo's eyes were filled with fear. She started to talk, but I stopped her. "Wait. Come in before you talk." I moved to the side and let Jo inside. Then I closed and locked the door. "Okay, what's going on?" Jo was panting heavily, and I could tell she had run hard to get here. Someone, or something, was outside.

"You know how my ex boyfriend came?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I think he has Nami."

"What do you mean you think he has Nami?"

"We were walking back to my farm. Something didn't feel right to me, but we kept going anyway. Nami was walking behind me and the next thing I knew, she had disappeared."

"What makes you think it was your ex boyfriend?"

"A couple things. One, I heard her try to scream before I turned around. And two, when we were in the inn, I heard Lola and Freedom barking like they've never barked before."

"And why does that matter?"

"Because they're afraid of Kyle." I looked at Jo, confused. "He was in the barn when Nami and I left. Lola and Freedom know that he's dangerous. When he walked out of the barn, they barked at him until he walked off of my property. I think he's the one who kidnapped Nami. And I think he wants me too."

"Relax Jo. Take it easy a minute. How about we get those cuts cleaned up?" Jo looked down at her knees and then nodded.

**Jo's POV**

Marlin got me to sit on the bed and then he rolled up my pant legs. He got a wet cloth and cleaned the cuts and around them. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. I couldn't look at him, for I knew I would blush. So I looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. I should go and try to find Nami." I stood up, but Marlin stood up from his crouching position as well.

"You're not going back out there. Not now, anyway."

"Marlin, my friend's been kidnapped by my crazy ex boyfriend. I have to do something."

"So we'll go try and find Kyle tomorrow in broad daylight. I won't let you go out again while it's dark out. Kyle went after Nami, and if you go out, he'll go after you too." I looked up at Marlin, my face was hot.

"But… Nami…"

"Nami's a strong girl. She can take care of herself tonight. Now, how about you stay here tonight? You're not going back outside anyway." I smiled, feeling my cheeks getting redder.

"Thanks Marlin." Marlin nodded. Then he pulled a blanket out of a chest on the floor.

"You can have my bed tonight," he said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Jo. You're sleeping on my bed." I smiled again.

"Thanks again." I lay down on Marlin's bed and he lay down on the floor. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jo," Marlin said. And before we knew it, we were asleep.


	6. Girl Talk & an Injured Dog

**Vesta's POV**

I woke up at 5:00 like every day. I got out of my bed and started to make breakfast. I turned to grab something from the other side of the room. As I walked across, I tripped over someone on the floor. I looked back to see Marlin asleep on the floor. I woke him up, wondering why he was on the ground. Marlin opened his eyes and sat up. "What is it Vesta?" he asked sleepily.

"What are you doing asleep on the floor?" I asked, my hands on my hips. Marlin stood up, folded the blanket and placed it in the trunk against the wall.

"Jo needed somewhere to stay for the night," he replied. I looked over at his bed to see Jo, sound asleep. I was surprised to see her.

"Why'd she come over here?"

"Her ex boyfriend kidnapped Nami last night, and Jo needed somewhere safe to stay for the rest of the night."

"Isn't her farm safe?"

"I'm sure it is. But she's alone on her farm. Nami was going to spend the night at her house. I'm sure she needed to be somewhere with other people."

"So, why'd she come here? Why didn't she go to someone else's house, or the inn?"

"I don't know where she was when Nami was kidnapped. Maybe she was closer here than to anywhere else."

"Or maybe she likes you."

"Vesta…"

"And you like her too, don't you?" I was acting like a little kid, but siblings will be siblings. I loved to bug Marlin when he liked a girl. It was quite amusing."

"I like her as a friend."

"Sure you do…" Marlin rolled his eyes at me.

**Jo's POV**

I was half awake and could hear Vesta and Marlin talking. My eyes were still closed, so they didn't know I was awake. "And you like her too, don't you?" Vesta asked teasingly. I knew that she and Marlin were talking about me.

"I like her as a friend," Marlin replied. His words tore a hole in my heart. I had fallen in love with him, though he didn't know. And he didn't like me the same way. I didn't know what to think.

"Sure you do…" That was when I opened my eyes and sat up. "Morning Jo," Vesta greeted. I tried to smile, but I knew they could tell it wasn't sincere. I hoped they thought that it was just because of what had happened the night before.

"Good morning Vesta," I replied. I stood up to find my legs were sore from running so hard.

"You okay Jo?" Marlin asked. I nodded.

**Celia's POV**

I woke up to hear Marlin, Vesta, and someone else talking. It was only around 5:10, and we didn't open until 6:00. I wondered who Marlin and Vesta were talking to. I got out of my bed and got dressed. Then I climbed down the ladder from my room to Vesta and Marlin's. Jo was standing in the room with Vesta and Marlin. "Good morning Jo," I greeted. "What brings you here so early today?"

"Well, actually, I got here rather late last night," Jo replied. I looked at her, puzzled. "Kyle kidnapped Nami. I think he was after me. I ran here as fast as I could. Marlin let me stay the night. I think Kyle might have gone after me if I had gone back to the farm." I nodded, understanding.

**Jo's POV**

Vesta was kind enough to give me breakfast. I was extremely grateful. All three of them were so kind to me. They were all really understanding. I kind of avoided Marlin, though. I couldn't face up to him after hearing what he had said. I walked up to Celia at around 6:30. "Do you think you could walk me home?" I asked. "I know it's broad daylight, but I still don't feel safe walking by myself." Celia smiled sweetly.

"Of course," she replied. I said goodbye to Vesta and Marlin, not making eye contact with Marlin though, and then Celia and I started walking towards my farm. "How come you've been avoiding Marlin this morning, Jo?"

"I haven't been avoiding him."

"You've refused to make eye contact with him, and you've said almost nothing to him. You're avoiding him. Why?"

"Because he told Vesta this morning that he only likes me as a friend."

"Jo, Marlin and Vesta are siblings. He's not going to admit that he likes you to her. Just think, if you had a sister or brother here, would you tell him or her that you like Marlin?"

"I guess not."

"It's the same with all siblings. Don't worry about it. Marlin likes you, I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"The way he acts. He talks about you a lot, and I mean a lot. And when you're over, he acts differently. He's quieter and shyer. And even when I ask him if he likes you, he says only as a friend. But that's really just because he doesn't want to hurt me."

"What do you mean he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"Marlin used to like me. And I liked him as well. He thinks that by liking you, he'll hurt me horribly. But I don't mind at all. I've kind of stopped crushing on him anyway."

"So, you don't mind that I like him?"

"Even if I did still like him that way, I wouldn't mind at all. You're allowed to like him, Jo. No one can control who you like. I wouldn't have been upset at all if we both liked him."

"Thanks." I smiled and Celia smiled back. We walked up to my farm. I noticed that it was oddly quiet. I stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just unusually quiet."

"Yeah, it is." Celia and I walked onto my property cautiously. I walked into the barn to see, to my relief, that Buttercup and Stardust were perfectly fine. I let them out before walking around the rest of my farm, wondering what was out of place. Then it hit me.

"Where are Lola and Freedom?" Panic swept through me as I wondered where my dogs could have gone. What if they hadn't stopped barking because Kyle had left the property? What if they had stopped for other reasons?

"Jo!" Celia exclaimed. She was standing by the empty chicken coop. I rushed over.

"What is it?"

"Listen." I listened and heard a soft whining. It sounded like one of my dogs. I opened the door to the chicken coop to see Lola lying on the floor. Freedom was seated beside her.

"Lola?" I walked up to my dogs. I watched Lola carefully and noticed she was breathing. But something was wrong. "Lola, are you alright?" Lola looked up at me painfully. I stroked her fur. She winced as I stroked her side. "What happened?"

I thought about when I had heard Lola and Freedom barking. I wasn't sure if I had actually heard it, but when I put the pieces together, it made sense. Before they had stopped barking, I thought that I heard a higher pitched yelp. Celia walked into the chicken coop. Lola started growling. "It's okay Lola," I said softly. "She won't hurt you." Then I noticed that Lola's teeth were blood stained. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Celia asked.

"She's got blood on her teeth. I think she bit Kyle and then he kicked her."

"Is she going to be okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't know how hard he kicked her, and there's no way for me to tell."

"I'm going to go find Dr. Hardy. He might be able to help." Celia ran out of the chicken coop and off the farm to find the doctor while I stayed with Lola and Freedom. I stroked Lola's head gently.

"Hold on girl, help's coming."


	7. Hurt and Afraid

I gently lifted Lola off the ground, taking care not to harm her more. I walked out of the chicken coop and to my house, Freedom walking alongside me. I laid Lola onto my bed. After about half an hour, I started to wonder where Celia and Dr. Hardy were. I figured Dr. Hardy might have been out of town and Celia had to go find him. After a few hours, Celia still hadn't returned. It was almost noon when someone knocked on my door. I opened it, hoping it was Celia and Dr. Hardy. To my surprise, Vesta was standing outside my door. "Hi Vesta," I greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you know where Celia is," Vesta replied. "She hasn't come back since she came over here with you."

"I think she's looking for Dr. Hardy."

"Are you sure?"

"That's why she left."

"That's odd. Because Dr. Hardy's at Romana's Villa like he is every day. Celia knows where he goes; she should have been able to find him without any trouble. When she left, he would have been on his way to Galen and Nina's house. She should have been able to catch him. Why'd she go looking for him anyway?"

"To see if he could help me. I think Kyle kicked Lola, but I'm not sure how hard. You're sure Dr. Hardy's at Romana's?"

"I'm positive. I went over there to see if Celia had maybe gotten hurt and gone to see him. But Celia was nowhere in sight."

"Where would Celia have gone then? Maybe we should go ask everyone if they've seen her. Oh, but I can't leave Lola…"

"I'll stay here with Lola. You go and see if anyone saw something."

"Thank you so much Vesta." Vesta walked up to the bed and Lola started growling again. "Easy Lola. She's going to take care of you." I stroked Lola, continuing to calm her until she accepted Vesta. Then I rushed out to see if anyone had seen what happened to Celia.

I walked around town, asking everyone I saw. After talking to Galen, Nina, Griffin, Wally, and Lumina, I found Muffy. "Hey Muffy, have you seen Celia at all today?" I asked.

"No, I haven't," Muffy replied. "Why?"

"She's gone missing."

"What? Her too?"

"Yeah. You're sure you didn't see anything?" Muffy shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. I wish I could do something to help. I can't believe she's missing now too."

"Who's missing?" someone asked. We both turned to see Hugh standing behind us.

"Celia," Muffy replied.

"Did you happen to see her at all today?" I asked.

"I did. She was walking to Galen and Nina's house when Daryl walked up to her. They started talking, then they argued, not very loudly though. Daryl said something and then Celia followed him away. She looked really upset though."

"What could Daryl want with Celia?"

"I don't know. But the other day, I heard him mumbling something about an experiment. That's all I know."

"Thanks Hugh. You've been a really big help." Hugh nodded and then ran off to catch up with his father. I turned to Muffy. "I'm going to Daryl's to see what this is all about." I turned to walk away, but Muffy grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy? No one goes to Daryl's lab. Besides, what if Daryl has something to do with Nami's appearance as well?" she exclaimed.

"Muffy, it was Kyle who kidnapped Nami. Now Daryl's kidnapped Celia. I have to do something about it. I can't let my friends be kidnapped by these people. Besides, I think Daryl wants me to go after him. He's been kind of… I don't know, sucking up to me lately. He's been trying to gain my trust."

"Don't you see? He wants you over there. He's going to have some sort of trap set up for you. You have to get someone to help you. And I saw Daryl and Kyle talking the yesterday. They seemed like they were planning something."

"When did you see them talking? Kyle only got here last night."

"No. Kyle got here in the early afternoon. He just didn't go to your farm until later at night. He and Daryl were talking all afternoon."

"Why didn't I notice this?"

"You were kind of taking care of your horse all day."

"Oh yeah. I didn't even leave the farm yesterday until after Kyle got there."

"You need to get someone to help you. You can't just go to Daryl's on your own. Trust me, it's a really bad idea." I nodded. "I'll tell you what. I'll go talk to Rock. He might be able to help you."

"No, it's alright. I can talk to someone. Thanks though."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I smiled and Muffy walked back to the Blue Bar. I rushed back to my farm. I burst into my house, surprising Vesta.

"Jo, did anyone see anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hugh said Daryl talked to Celia and then she followed him away," I replied.

"Why would she follow Daryl anywhere? Celia's a much more sensible girl then that."

"I think he forced her to go with him. I talked to Muffy and she thinks Kyle's in on it as well. She also thinks that Nami and Celia's disappearances are linked."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to worry about it. Kyle is my problem. I'll get Nami and Celia out of this mess. If I hadn't pulled Nami into this mess, none of this would've happened…"

"But you might be dead," Marlin said. I spun around, surprised that he was there.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure that's what Kyle had in mind for once he was finished with you. You were smart to run out and scream like you did."

"But it got Nami involved. Now she and Celia are missing."

"What happened exactly?" Vesta asked, confused. Marlin and I ignored her and continued arguing.

"I haven't talked to Nami lately, but I have an idea of how her mind works. She got kidnapped to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Was she walking behind you when she was kidnapped?" I thought back and then nodded. "Well, seeing as it's Nami we're talking about, she probably walked behind you because she knew that if someone was going to try to hurt either of you, it would be from behind. She walked behind you so she would be the first to be attacked or kidnapped to give you a chance to run."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's Nami."

"But that doesn't change the fact that none of this would have happened if I hadn't screamed for help."

"If you really want to be specific, none of this would have happened if you hadn't even broken up with Kyle."

"Oh, thanks for blaming all this on my making the right decision!" Freedom started barking. She doesn't react to yelling that well.

"And you're saying that screaming for help wasn't making the right decision as well?"

"Why can't you understand? If I hadn't screamed, Nami would never have come running and wouldn't have been kidnapped!"

"I know that. But if you hadn't screamed, Kyle might have killed you!"

"I know! But I'd rather him kill me than my friends!"

"What makes you think he'd kill your friends?"

"Because that's Kyle!" Marlin and I were silent a while. Freedom stopped barking and Vesta saw an opportunity to ask me a question.

"What happened between you and Kyle last night anyway?" she asked again.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"He tried to rape her," Marlin replied. I stared at him in disbelief. He looked at me. "What?" he exclaimed.

"I just said I didn't want to talk about it and then you up and tell her what happened?!?"

"She deserves to know!"

"What do you mean by that? This is my business, not hers! It's not even your business! I shouldn't have told you last night!"

"Hey, I'm sorry for keeping my sister in the loop!"

"You want to know something? You broke my heart this morning, then Celia managed to fix it. Now you've just broken it all over again."

"What do you mean?"

"When you said you just like me as a friend. I heard you say that. It broke my heart horribly. Celia managed to make me feel so much better when she walked me home. But now I see something I didn't before. You don't even like me as a friend."

"That's not true Jo!"

"Then how do you explain telling your sister what happened right after I said I didn't want to talk about it?!?"

"I can't!"

"Of course you can't! And do you know why? Because you're a low, good-for-nothing, self-centered jerk!" Marlin slapped me after I yelled this at him. Then he looked at his hand as if he had just committed murder.

"Jo, I'm so sorry."

"Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!"

"Jo, please."

"Get out! Now!" I screamed, fighting back tears. Marlin didn't move until Freedom ran up to him and bit his leg.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Marlin turned and stormed out. I turned to Vesta.

"So, now you know what happened." Vesta's expression was a mixture of concern and fear. "Just let me tell you this; I don't want your pity. I don't want your sympathy." I turned around. Vesta stood up from kneeling beside the bed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk Jo?" I pushed her hand off my shoulder.

"No. Just leave me alone." Vesta walked out without so much as another word. She shut the door behind her. Once she was gone, I feel to my knees, sobbing. I was hurt and afraid. Hurt at what Marlin had done, and afraid of what might happen to Celia and Nami.


	8. A Message Sent

I went into a state of depression after that. I became anti-social and almost never left my farm. I only left if I needed to buy something or to ride Stardust. My excuse for staying on the farm all the time was Lola, but that was only half true. Only I knew that, though. To my relief, Lola was up and walking two days after the incident with Marlin. She had a hard time running, but she was getting better. Whenever I was out, Marlin would try to apologize. I would ignore him, though. I wasn't ready to let go of my anger. It was four days after the incident, and I was thinking about who I could get to help me save Nami and Celia. I was inside brushing Freedom when someone knocked on the door. I opened it, expecting to see Marlin come to try and apologize again. Instead I saw Rock. "Hi Rock," I said coldly. Then I noticed how worried he looked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Nami," he replied.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She got back yesterday and seemed perfectly fine, just tired. She said she needed to sleep. She hasn't come out of her room yet."

"What time did she get back?"

"Around 5:00." My heartbeat quickened a little. Nami was rarely tired before 11:00. And if she had gone to bed at 5:00, she would've gotten up around 9:00. It was already 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Has anyone checked on her?"

"She didn't answer when we knocked and her door's locked. My mom has the only other key and she's out of town." I pushed past Rock and sprinted to the Inner Inn. I burst through the door, causing Tim to jump, and then practically flew up the stairs. I stopped in front of Nami's door and knocked on it.

"Nami? Are you in there?" No answer. "Nami, it's Jo. Is everything okay?" Still no answer. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and started picking at the lock. It clicked and I opened the door. Nami lay on her bed, her eyes closed. I walked up beside the bed and listened for the steady sound of her breathing. When I heard none, I quickly placed my finger on the side of her neck, fearing the worst. I hoped that she was just unconscious. But my fears became a reality when I felt no pulse. "No…" I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "Nami, no…"

**Rock's POV**

I walked into Nami's room to see Nami lying on her bed. Jo was sitting beside her, crying. I approached Jo. "Jo is she…?" Jo nodded sadly. I shook my head. "She can't be. Nami's stronger than that."

"I though so too," Jo said, her voice cracking. I looked at Nami's lifeless body. Her red hair was messy like usual. Then I noticed her fist was clenched around something. I couldn't tell what she was holding though.

"What's she holding?" Jo looked at Nami's hand. I gently opened Nami's fingers and saw a folded paper. Jo's name was written on it. "It's for you."

**Jo's POV**

Rock handed me the folded paper that had been in Nami's hand. I unfolded it and recognized the writing from the countless letters I had received before and after my break-up. It was Kyle's writing.

_Jo,_

_How are you? You haven't been around town lately. Too bad. If you had, you wouldn't be reading this and Nami might still be alive. _

_Just kidding._

_You wouldn't have been able to save her anyway. But you can still save Celia. If you come to Daryl's lab by 9:00 Saturday morning, she will walk out of here alive. You have to come alone. If you don't come, or if you bring someone she'll end up like your friend, Nami._

_Think about it._

_Kyle_

My hand was over my mouth and I was fighting back tears. "What is it Jo?" Rock asked. I ignored him and ran out of Nami's room. "Jo?" I bounded down the stairs and out the inn door. I sprinted towards the only place I could go. I couldn't it believe it took Nami's death to get me to forgive Marlin, but it did. I had to see him. I needed him to comfort me.

I got to Vesta's farm and pounded on the shed door, hoping Marlin was inside. He opened the door and before he could say or do anything, I had wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into him, the tears flowing non stop. "Jo what happened?" he asked, alarmed. I didn't look at him. My eyes were hot and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Nami'sback,butwe'velosther,Ican'tbelievethatittookthislongandsuchabigthing,butI'msosorry," I said without stopping.

"Easy Jo. One thing at a time." Marline looked behind him, then back at me. "Vesta's here. Let's go into the house." I nodded and we walked into the house. We sat on Marlin's bed, his arm around me. "What happened?"

"Rock came by my place today. He said Nami got back last night."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" I shook my head.

"No, Kyle let her come back. But only to send me a message. She's gone."

"He kidnapped her again?"

"No. She's gone and never coming back." Marlin finally understood. "And Kyle says that if I don't go to Daryl's lab before Saturday morning, he's going to kill Celia too."

"He would dare? You're not turning yourself in, are you?" I looked at Marlin. The tears had stopped, but my eyes were still glassy. Marlin could tell what I was thinking. "Jo, you can't."

"I have to Marlin. I can't let him kill Celia too. It was bad enough having pulled my friends into this. But now it's my fault that Nami's dead. If I don't do something, Celia's death will be my fault as well."

"Jo, you have to stop blaming yourself. I'm not letting you put your life on the line."

"I don't have a choice. It's either me or Celia."

"There has to be another way Jo."

"There isn't another way." I stood up, frustrated. "Why can't you understand this? You'd do the same thing if it were you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, but that's different."

"How is it different than me going?"

"It just is, okay."

"It's not different at all. You'd decide to go, and I'd be trying to stop you."

"So you get my position then?"

"Of course I understand your position. I would do the same. But you have to try and understand my position. Just imagine that it was you they wanted instead of me. Wouldn't you do anything to try and save Celia?"

"I would."

"I know you've known her longer. But she's still my friend. I have to do this, Marlin. It's my fault she's there. I have to get her out."

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Once again, put yourself in my shoes. You'd be blaming yourself for this too." Marlin blushed and I knew that he knew I was right.

"I can't let you go though. You could get hurt, or worse, killed."

"I know that. But it's a sacrifice I have to make in order to save Celia."

"At least let me go with you."

"I can't let you."

"Jo, I know you're brave. But you can't let your pride take over."

"It's not my pride, Marlin. It's that if you come, Celia's not coming out. They'll only let her out if I come on my own."

"What if I were to hide in the bushes or something?"

"I don't think that it's a good idea." Marlin nodded. Then he stood up. He took my hand in his. I looked down, my cheeks getting warm.

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened four days ago, Jo." I nodded.

"I know. I think I've always known you were sorry. I just wasn't ready to forgive you yet." Marlin lifted my chin with his hand so our eyes met.

"Just so you know, I love you. And no matter what happens, I always will."

"I love you too Marlin." Marlin leaned in and we locked in a passionate kiss. I wanted it to last forever. But in the back of my mind, I knew that this would be my only ever kiss to be shared with Marlin.


	9. A Choice and a Deal

I decided to go to Daryl's lab Friday night. I spent all day figuring things out. Marlin promised he would take care of my farm and animals if anything did happen to me. The evening finally arrived and I led Stardust and Buttercup into the barn. I filled the troughs with enough fodder to last them the night. I stroked each of them in turn and then walked outside. I walked past Lola and Freedom curled up on the ground. They both looked up as I passed, and then got up to follow me. I turned around. "Sorry guys, but I have to go alone," I said softly. Lola and Freedom didn't stop. They knew something was up and I knew that they wouldn't leave my side until they knew everything was alright. I led them into the house and sat on my bed. Lola and Freedom jumped up beside me. I stroked them gently. I couldn't believe I might never see them again. I knew I was going to be walking to certain death. If Daryl didn't kill me, Kyle for sure would.

When Freedom and Lola finally fell asleep, I slowly stood up and walked to the door. They looked up when I opened it. Lola whined softly. "Stay," I ordered softly. Lola hesitantly did as she was told. I could tell she wanted to follow me bad. I closed the door behind me and started walking. I walked slowly; taking in everything I passed by. No one was out, so I didn't have to talk to anyone. A couple times I thought I heard someone following me, but it was my imagination.

It was almost 11:00 when I finally knocked on Daryl's lab door. Daryl opened the door to see who had knocked so late at night. He smiled slyly when he saw me. "Why Jo, you decided to show up," he said.

"Of course I did," I replied. "I'm not letting you take the life of another one of my friends."

"Oh, didn't Kyle tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Follow me." I followed Daryl into his lab. He closed and locked the door. The lab was small and cramped. I didn't know where he was keeping Celia, for there was no room for her. Then he opened a trapdoor that led under his lab. I followed him down a hidden flight of stairs to a dark room. Even though it was late, it had been a warm summer night. I shivered as the temperature dropped. Daryl stopped in front of a door.

"What is this?" I asked, astonished.

"This is my actual lab." I looked at him curiously. He might not have seen my expression, but he knew what I was thinking anyway. "The one upstairs is just to keep everyone from looking for my lab. I need a much larger one for my experiments." Daryl opened the door in front of us. I squinted while my eyes adjusted to the light. Once they were, what I saw amazed me. Daryl's lab was about the size of an average city apartment. It was full of all sorts of machines and chemistry sets.

"You built this?"

"No. My great grandfather built this. But he used it just to live in. When my father left it to me, I moved in a trailer to disguise as my lab, then made this my actual lab. Impressive, isn't it?" All I could do was nod. "Now, moving along…" Daryl led me into another room of the underground lab. I gasped when I saw what Daryl wanted to show me.

Celia and Lumina were both tied to chairs. They looked up at me when I walked in. Kyle stood behind them; a wicked smile spread across his face. It took me a couple moments to notice the gun in his hand. My heart started pounding.

"Hey Jo," Kyle said, still smiling.

"What's going on Kyle?" I demanded.

"Oh, just a little surprise for you."

"You told me that if I came, you wouldn't hurt my friends."

"No, I said that if you came, Celia would walk out of here alive. Now, I'm going to let you decide if that was the truth or a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are two girls here, and only one of them is leaving with her life. I'm going to let you decide who doesn't leave." Kyle pressed the gun against Celia's head. "So will it be her," he moved the gun from Celia's head and pressed it against Lumina's, "or her?"

"Say Lumina, Jo. She's only eighteen. Let her go," Celia said.

"You will speak when spoken to," Daryl exclaimed. He had walked up beside her while Kyle was speaking. He struck her head with incredible force.

"I can't make this decision," I said.

"You have to. Or they both die," Kyle replied. I pondered for a couple minutes. Both Lumina and Celia looked horrified. I didn't know what to do. I finally came up with a plan that might work.

"I'll make you a deal. Let both of them go, and when Daryl's done with me, you can do what you want with me." It took a great effort to say, but I had to save my friends.

"Jo, no," Lumina exclaimed.

"What makes you think Daryl wants anything from you?" Kyle asked.

"He's been acting like it since I moved here. He's been talking to me like he wants something, and it's his lab where you want me. He wants something from me. So, you can do what you want with me once he's done. I won't run, and I won't scream for help. I think that's a fair trade, don't you?" Kyle pondered a couple seconds, then smiled.

"I like it. But you realize, if you don't keep this, I'll go after both girls." I nodded. Kyle untied Lumina and Celia. He started to lead them out, and then something hit me.

"Wait a minute." Kyle stopped and turned around. "The deal's off if they die after they leave. You can't just promise that they'll walk out of here alive. You have to promise that they'll stay alive. And we need to shake on this." Kyle nodded. He walked up to me and we clasped hands in a handshake.

"I promise that Celia and Lumina will leave here alive and will remain alive."

"And I promise that when Daryl's done, you can do as you please with me." We shook on it and then Kyle led Lumina and Celia out. I turned to Daryl. "So, what do you want with me?"

"Oh, you'll see," Daryl replied. "And I think that you're friends might not live more than another week."

"Why not? We shook on it. Kyle might be a filthy rat, but he doesn't back down on deals."

"No, but you might. When I'm finished with you, you might not even be alive anymore." Daryl laughed and I realized why Kyle had accepted the deal. He knew that I might not survive Daryl's experiment and then he would be able to kill my friends. "Now then, come over here and we'll start this."


	10. Celia Too?

**Marlin's POV**

Even though Jo had told me not to follow her, I had to. I stayed in the bushes a fair distance away and watched as she knocked on the door to Daryl's trailer. He opened it, they spoke for a moment, and then Jo followed him inside. I waited for a while, to make sure she didn't scream or anything. I didn't know how long had passed, but I was ready to leave. I stood up and was about to turn around, when I noticed Daryl's door open. I crouched back down, so as not to be detected and then watched as Kyle pushed Celia and Lumina out the door. Once the door was closed, I stood up again. Celia saw me first. "Who's over there?" she asked nervously. Lumina looked over as well, alarmed.

"It's me, Marlin," I replied as quietly as I could. Celia and Lumina walked over to me. "What happened inside? Lumina, why were you there?"

"When Kyle wrote the letter to Jo about me, Lumina was already there," Celia replied. "He told her that if she came on time, he would let me go, but he had other plans. I don't know why, but he made Jo choose which one of us would get out with our life."

"How'd you guys both get out alive then?"

"Jo made a deal with Kyle," Lumina replied. "She promised him that if we got out with our lives and then stayed alive, she would let him do whatever he wants with her once Daryl's finished his experiment. But, Daryl's experiment is what killed Nami. He didn't tell Jo that."

"Of course he didn't. If he had, Jo would've made another deal that he couldn't weasel out of."

"I need to get to sleep," Celia finally said. "I'm so tired." I nodded.

"Let's get back home then. Do you want to come along Lumina? It might be safer?"

"Sure," she replied. We started walking. Celia was almost asleep as we walked. I thought it was just because it was so late. "Wait a minute Marlin," Lumina suddenly exclaimed. Celia and I stopped. Lumina looked Celia in the eye. "Celia, did Daryl give you anything to drink when you were there?"

"I don't think so…"

"No strange liquids that you didn't recognize? He didn't give you a liquid with a bluish tinge to it?"

"Now that I think about it… he did. He forced me to drink it."

"Marlin, we need a doctor, fast!"

"What's up Lumina?" I asked.

"I think Daryl gave her the same thing he gave Nami. We need to get Doctor Hardy."

"But Doctor Hardy's out of town."

"Do you know where he lives?" I shook my head. "I do. I'm going to have to go get him. You, in the meantime, need to make sure Celia doesn't fall asleep, no matter how tired she gets. Take her to Romana's Villa. I'll meet you there." I nodded. Lumina ran towards the entrance to town.

"Marlin, I need to sleep," Celia said.

"Celia, you can't go to sleep. If you do, you may not wake up again," I replied.

"You mean…?" I just nodded. "I'll try to stay awake then. But I'm so tired." I lifted Celia up and started running towards Romana's Villa. I arrived and opened the door. I gently eased Celia onto the couch and then sat down next to her.

"Just stay awake Celia. Lumina's gone to get Dr. Hardy. They'll be back soon." Celia nodded sleepily. Almost an hour later, Celia started nodding. "Celia, hold on a little bit longer."

"I can't for much longer. I'm so sleepy Marlin…" Celia leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Celia, open your eyes." Celia didn't respond. Dr. Hardy and Lumina walked into the villa right then. Lumina noticed Celia had fallen asleep.

"How long has she been asleep?" she asked.

"She just fell asleep about a minute ago," I replied. Dr. Hardy nodded and then motioned for me to move. I did and he knelt down beside Celia. "Maybe you should go upstairs," I whispered to Lumina.

"No. She's my friend and I want to be beside her. I'm not leaving her now," she replied. Dr. Hardy turned around.

"She's almost gone. I might be able to do something, but I don't know that it will help," he said.

"Well, do whatever you can," I said. Dr. Hardy nodded and turned back around. He placed his back onto the couch beside Celia. I turned around to see Lumina almost in tears. "Hey, she'll be okay. She's a strong girl."

"Nami was a strong girl too," she said quietly.

"Nami was in her room alone when the drink took its toll. Celia was with us and she's still alive now."

"What if Dr. Hardy can't help her? What if she ends up like Nami?"

"Don't talk like that Lumina. She'll pull through."

"What if she doesn't? Then she and Nami will have gone. Then Jo will join them, then I will…"

"Don't say that… Jo! Do you think you'll be alright on your own?" Lumina nodded. I walked out of the mansion and ran as fast as my legs would carry be to Daryl's trailer. I tried the door and found it unlocked. I pushed it open and walked into the lab. It was empty except for Daryl's equipment. Then I noticed the open trapdoor. I slowly walked down, trying not to make a sound.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and found another door. I opened it a crack and peered into the room it led to. It was a much, much larger version of Daryl's lab upstairs. Kyle was leaning against a wall, watching something. I looked to see Daryl standing behind a table with his back to it. Jo was on the table, her wrists and ankles strapped down. "Jo…" I whispered. Daryl turned around, a flask in his hand. It contained a liquid with a bluish tinge. "No, not Jo." Daryl forced open Jo's mouth with one hand. She tried to shake it off, but couldn't. "No!" I swung the door open and stepped into the lab.


	11. Escaping

**Jo's POV**

I looked over when I heard the lab door swing open. Daryl must have been confused, because he let go of my mouth. Marlin was standing in the doorway, furious. "Marlin, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I told you to come alone," Kyle said. He walked over to me and I could tell he was enraged. "I told you to come alone!" Kyle wrapped his hands around my neck and started to strangle me. I tried frantically to get air into my lungs, but it was no use.

"Kyle, she didn't know I was here!" Marlin yelled. He ran up and grabbed Kyle. He pulled him off of me and I gasped for air. I watched as Kyle struggled to get Marlin off of him. "Don't you dare touch her again!"

"Did she not tell you about our deal?" Marlin and Kyle stopped. Marlin was intrigued. "Oh, of course not. You haven't seen her since. Our deal was that when Daryl finished, I could do as I pleased with her, so long as I let Celia and Lumina live."

"Well, there's two problems with that. One, Daryl hasn't finished his experiment yet, so it's not your turn. And two, Celia's almost dead already."

"What?" I exclaimed. Marlin looked at me.

"You didn't think that this… this monster would keep his end of the deal did you?"

"I know he's a monster Marlin, but when Kyle makes a deal, he makes a deal. Kyle, what got into you? You've never broken a deal." Kyle smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be keeping your end of the deal, so I got a head start," he replied.

"What is this experiment of yours anyway Daryl?" Marlin asked curiously. Daryl smiled.

"I was inventing an age-reversing potion, but it turned out as a poison," he replied. "I've been modifying it to see if I can come up with the ultimate poison."

"And you've been testing it on my friends?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. But only to get you. I wouldn't have tested it on Nami or Celia if you had come earlier."

"Don't you dare turn this on Jo, Daryl," Marlin exclaimed. "It's not her fault."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyle asked. "If she hadn't screamed for help, Nami wouldn't have come and none of this would've happened. And if she had told Nami to walk ahead, we wouldn't have ended up kidnapping Nami. And if she had come for Nami instead of waiting until we kidnapped Lumina and Celia, Celia wouldn't have been tested on either. It's entirely her fault."

"Really, it's your fault. You were the one who tried to rape her."

"Yes, but only because she never returned my letters. In fact, if she hadn't broken up with me, none of this would've ever happened."

"But who knows where she would be now."

"She certainly wouldn't be lying on a table, awaiting her death." Daryl took this conversation as enough distraction to try and test the poison on me. He forced my mouth open.

"Marlin!" I exclaimed, panicking." Marlin spun around to see Daryl about to force the liquid down my throat. He saw Kyle's gun on a table and grabbed it. He pointed the gun at Daryl.

"Put the poison down Daryl," he ordered. Daryl looked up to see the gun pointed at him. He didn't budge. I couldn't take my eyes off the flask that was right in front of my face. "Put it down, now!" Daryl slowly moved the flask away from my mouth. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding. Daryl put the flask down on the counter behind him. "Let go of Jo." Daryl's hand moved off of my mouth. Marlin turned so he could see both Kyle and Daryl. He pointed the gun at Kyle. "Stand on the wall over there." He motioned to the wall that Kyle had been standing against earlier. Kyle obeyed and walked to the wall. Marlin turned his attention back to Daryl. "Go stand with him." Daryl walked over and stood beside Kyle. Marlin ordered them to sit down. Then he found a rope and tied them together.

Marlin walked to the side of the table I was on. "Marlin, you shouldn't have come," I said.

"I had to Jo. I couldn't let them kill you."

"You said Celia's almost dead? Can I see her? I want to be there in case she doesn't make it." Marlin nodded. He unstrapped my wrists and ankles and helped me off of the table. We walked out of the lab and up the stairs. We walked out of Daryl's trailer and started towards Romana's Villa. "Marlin, I'm so sorry for the past couple of days. I've been so stupid and stubborn over such a small thing."

"Jo, it wasn't small. I hit you and it was a horrible thing to do. I'm really sorry about it Jo. I've never hit a girl in my life. I don't know what came over me."

"You were angry. I insulted you. And it was in front of your sister. I'm sure you were just a little more than embarrassed."

"It doesn't give me any excuse to hit you. I'm sorry." Marlin placed his arm on my shoulders as we walked towards the villa. We walked in silence the rest of the way. We were outside the villa. I was about to walk inside, but Marlin stopped me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We spent what seemed like hours just looking into each others' eyes. Then we locked in another kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"We should probably go inside," I finally said, breaking from the kiss. Marlin nodded and we walked into the villa.


	12. Dr Hardy, Near Death and a Promise Made

The villa was silent when we walked in. Neither Celia nor Lumina was anywhere to be seen. "They probably went upstairs," Marlin said. We walked up the stairs. Lumina's door was closed. I knocked on it and no one answered. Marlin knocked as well. "Dr. Hardy, are you in there?" Still, no one answered. I opened the door and looked in. Celia and Lumina were sitting on the floor, back to back. Their hands were tied together and their mouths were covered. Marlin and I untied them.

"Celia, are you alright?" I asked.

"I should be okay. Dr. Hardy gave me an antidote for the poison," Celia replied.

"How'd he know the antidote for the poison? Daryl just invented it a short while ago."

"We know," Lumina said. "That's how we ended up tied up in here." I looked at her curiously. "We asked Dr. Hardy how he knew the antidote when he had never seen the potion. He had already brought Celia up here to lay her on my bed. He somehow managed to tie us up. I asked what was wrong with him and he said that he's working with Daryl and Kyle. He left to go and talk to them."

"But we didn't see him on our way back from Daryl's," Marlin pointed out.

"He must've gone another way," Celia said. "I don't know what they've got planned, but it won't be pretty."

"What are we going to do?" Lumina asked. "We can't stay here, but if we leave, they might go after Grandma Romana and Sebastian."

"We'll figure something out," Marlin replied.

"Well, we'd better figure it out fast. They'll be back soon and then we'll be in trouble."

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing," someone replied. I spun around to see Kyle at the door. Dr. Hardy and Daryl were standing behind him.

"How'd you get back so fast?"

"I was already at the door to the lab when you and Marlin left," Dr. Hardy replied. "You just didn't pay any attention."

"We had a deal Jo," Kyle said, walking up to me.

"You didn't keep your end of it," I replied, slowly backing up.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I knew Lumina would get Dr. Hardy and Celia would live? Sorry."

"You're terrible!"

"Thanks, I try." I walked into the wall and stood against it. I knew what Kyle wanted, and I knew that with Daryl and Dr. Hardy on his side, he would most likely get it. Kyle was close to me and I was looking for a way out. "There's no way out this time," Kyle said softly. He stroked my cheek gently.

"Don't touch her!" Marlin exclaimed. He tried to advance on Kyle, but Daryl grabbed him. Daryl was, to my surprise, stronger than Marlin and held him back. Dr. Hardy somehow got Lumina and Celia tied up again. Then he and Daryl held onto Marlin. Kyle laughed softly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around as he turned to face Marlin.

"You must realize by now; I always get what I want," he said. "Keep him here," Kyle ordered Dr. Hardy and Daryl. Then he pulled me out of Lumina's bedroom, down the stairs, and out of the villa. I couldn't see very well in the dark, but I noticed as Kyle pulled something out of his pocket with his free hand. I realized it was his gun. Marlin had left it behind in the lab. "Now, you scream for help and whoever comes to help you dies as well, understand?" I nodded. Kyle took me to my property and up to my house. He opened the door and pushed me inside. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Lola and Freedom looked up when they heard the door open. Once the door was closed and locked, they jumped off the bed and ran up to Kyle, barking angrily. "Lola, Freedom, stop," I exclaimed. But my dogs wouldn't listen. They didn't trust Kyle and I think they knew that something was up. Kyle looked furious and ready to hurt them. "Kyle, open the door and they'll run out." Kyle looked at me.

"I'm not falling for that Jo. You're staying in here."

"No, listen to me. If you open the door, they'll leave. I'll stay here." Kyle pondered this. Then he pointed his gun at me.

"Sit against the back wall." I did as I was told. "If you so much as move from that spot, I'll shoot you." Kyle turned and opened the door. Lola and Freedom refused to leave him alone though.

"You have to outsmart them." I couldn't believe I was telling Kyle how to get rid of my only distraction. But I couldn't risk him hurting, or killing, my dogs. "You have to figure out how to get them outside while you stay inside."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I can't think of anything. Sorry."

"Don't play with me Jo. Tell me how to get them out."

"They'll follow you until you leave the property. If you can find a way to trick them into staying in the barn or the chicken coop, then you can come back here with no problem."

"This door had better still be open when I get back." Kyle walked out and Lola and Freedom followed him. I sat against the wall, terrified of what was coming. I stood up and quickly crossed the room to the front door. I closed and locked it, and then sat down against the wall it was on. I knew it would make Kyle furious, but it might keep him busy long enough for me to figure a way out of my situation.

**Kyle's POV**

I led Jo's dogs into the barn and then got outside before they could follow. I turned to see Jo's door closed. I stormed up to her house, furious that she would contradict me. I turned the doorknob, only to find it was locked. I started pounding on it, getting angrier and angrier.

**Jo's POV**

Kyle started pounding on the door and I hugged my knees. It was terrifying, for I knew that if he got inside, he would surely kill me. After a couple minutes, all went silent. I was going to open the door to see if Kyle had left, but then realized that that's what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to open the door so he could get in. I stayed seated where I was.

He started pounding on the door again another couple minutes later. "Jo! Open the door!" he yelled. I didn't move, hoping that he would eventually give up and go away. I knew that he wouldn't, though. I didn't make a sound either. I guess part of me thought that I could trick him into thinking I had left. I knew that that would never happen though.

It was when the ax hit my door that I screamed. I remembered at that moment that I had an ax outside. I had completely forgotten about it. Kyle hadn't though. The ax hit my door a second time. Then Kyle reached in to try and unlock it. He got the door unlocked and then opened it. He walked in, gun in hand. It took him a moment to look and see me. "I am going to kill you!" he practically screamed. He wrapped his hands around my neck and slammed my head against the wall. Then he pulled me up and pushed me against the wall again.

"Kyle… please…" I said quietly. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and started shaking me furiously.

"You think you can get away with this!?! I'm going to teach you who's in charge of whom here!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks as he shook me. Finally, my knees buckled and he let go of me. I looked up at him.

"Please…"

"Please? You think you can beg your way out of this? I don't think so." Kyle pointed his gun at me, ready to kill me.

"Kyle, if you let me live, I'll get back together with you."

"What?"

"If you don't kill me, I'll get back together with you. I won't leave you this time either." Kyle lowered his gun and looked at me, unsure of if I was telling the truth or not. "I'll even move back to the city. I'll leave all this behind."

"And you're not just trying to get out of this? You mean what you're saying?"

"I mean it."

"Alright. I'm going to go back to the city tomorrow. You have three days to be back at my apartment. If you're not back by then, then I'm going to come and kill you. If you're not here, then I'm killing your friends."

"I'll be there in three days then." Kyle walked out of my house, leaving me sitting on the floor of my house in tears.


	13. Another Twist

Kyle must've gone to tell Dr. Hardy and Daryl to go home, because Marlin was at my house a short while later. I was still on the ground when he knocked on my door. He opened it and walked in. He dropped to his knees beside me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. Marlin pulled me into a warm embrace. I clung to him, not wanting to ever let go. "I have to leave," I finally managed to say.

"What?" Marlin pulled me back so he could look me in the eye.

"I have to move in with Kyle in three days. If I don't, he'll come back to kill me and probably everyone else."

"Jo, you can't move in with him. You have no idea what he'll try."

"It's better than risking him coming back to kill everyone."

"And what happens once you move in with him? You're going to risk getting yourself killed?"

"If it keeps everyone else alive, then yes."

"I can't let you do that. I can't let you go to what very well may be your death."

"Marlin, please try to understand. I love everyone here with all my heart, especially you. I can't let Kyle kill anyone else. And the only way to ensure he doesn't is for me to move in with him."

"There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. It's like when I went to help Celia and Lumina. The only way for me to help is to do what Kyle tells me."

"So you're just going to let him control you for the rest of your life?"

"I will if it keeps him from hurting anyone else."

"Jo…"

"Please Marlin. You have to let me do this. I can't have anyone else be killed because of me. I have to leave."

"I can't lose you Jo. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."

"I love you too Marlin, but I have to do what I can to stop Kyle." Marlin pulled me into another embrace. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. "I don't want to go Marlin. I don't want to live with Kyle. I'm so scared of him Marlin. The only reason I'm alive is because I'm so afraid of him."

"What do you mean Jo?"

"He was going to kill me. I promised him that I'd get back together with him if he let me live. It was so cowardly…"

"You did what you had to to live. If you hadn't, you would be dead right now."

"I know. But if I had let him kill me, he might've just left and never looked back. Everyone would be better off if I had let him kill me."

"I wouldn't." I hugged Marlin tighter. "We'll figure out a way for you to stay here, but not have him kill someone else." I shook my head.

"I don't want to risk it Marlin. As scared as I am, I'm willing to move in with him if it means everyone else's safety." We sat in silence for a while. Then I realized it was well after one in the morning. "You should go home."

"Are you going to be okay?" I nodded. Marlin let go of me and stood up. He walked out of my house and headed back towards Vesta's farm. I locked the door and then lay on my bed. Realizing then just how tired I was, I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at my clock, and to my surprise, it was already 9:00. I got out of bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said through the receiver.

"Good morning Jo," a familiar voice replied. My heart jumped when I heard him speaking to me.

"What do you want Kyle? I'm not supposed to be there for another two days."

"Yes, well, you might want to be here by tomorrow," Kyle replied.

"Tomorrow? Why would I move in there tomorrow?"

"Let's just say that if you don't, your sister won't ever see you again."

"You leave my sister out of this."

"It's too late for that. She's already here and waiting for you to come. I'll leave you to pack. Oh, and Jo, don't tell your mom. If you do, it'll mean your sister's death." Kyle hung up. I sat down on my bed, stunned at what I had just heard. I stood up, remembering my animals, and walked out of my house. I walked into the barn and took care of Stardust and Buttercup. Then I let them out into the pasture. I walked to the chicken coop and let Freedom and Lola out. I was pleased to see Lola able to run again. Muffy stopped by my farm at around 10:30.

"Hey Jo," she greeted, smiling."

"Hi Muffy," I replied. "What brings you over here?"

"I was just walking over to Vesta's farm to talk to Celia and figured I'd stop by and say hi. I didn't expect to see you here though. You're normally out by 10:30."

"Yeah, well, I slept in today."

"You slept in? That's not normal at all. What happened? You and Marlin have a late night adventure?" I wasn't in the mood for Muffy's playfulness, but I went along, hoping she would leave soon.

"You could say that." Muffy smiled. "It's not like that Muffy. We just hung out a little. Watched the stars, you know?"

"Sure Jo. Alright, I'm going to go see Celia."

"I'll tag along, actually. I don't have anything left to do around here." Muffy and I walked to Vesta's farm. Muffy knocked on the door of the greenhouse when we found the gardens deserted. Vesta opened the door.

"Morning Vesta, is Celia in here?" Muffy asked.

"I'm afraid not Muffy," Vesta replied. "She hasn't been back since she went missing the other day."

"Really? I thought she'd be back by now."

"She's probably at Ramona's Villa," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I went with her last night. I thought she might've come back, but I guess she stayed the night." Muffy nodded.

"I'll see you later then." Muffy walked away, cheerful as ever. I turned to Vesta.

"Marlin isn't in there, is he?"

"No, he's still in the house. He doesn't seem too well this morning," Vesta replied. I nodded and turned to knock on the door of the house. Marlin opened it.

"Morning Jo," he greeted. "How are you?"

"Troubled… really troubled," I replied.

"What's wrong Jo? Did something happen? Is everyone still alright?"

"Everyone here's still alright, but my sister's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle has her at his house now. He says that if I'm not there tomorrow, he'll kill my sister. Marlin, I think he figured that I would find a way to not go and then still manage to escape with my life and save everyone else's as well. But because he has my sister, I have to go."

"Jo, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving tonight. I have to save Shanae, but I don't want anybody here to know I'm leaving."

"I understand Jo. Do you want help leaving quietly tonight?" I nodded.

"I need you to do me a favour. Could you look after my animals once I'm gone? I don't want to bother Takakura with anymore work."

"I'd love to take care of your animals Jo." I smiled.

"I need to go pack my things. I'll see you tonight. How about around 10:00?"

"10:00 it is." I walked towards my farm to get ready to move in with Kyle. While I would be packed and ready to go, I knew that I would never truly be ready to live with Kyle.


	14. Rose

"I'm not ready," I said to Marlin as we sat at the bus stop. It was well after 10 and I was waiting for the bus to take me back to the city. "I'm not ready to live with him." Marlin hugged me gently.

"I'm not ready for you to leave either. Are you sure you--"

"My sister's life is at stake Marlin. I can't decide not to go. I want to stay, but I can't. Um… I know this is a lot to ask, but can you tell everyone something else when they ask why I left?"

"I can. What do you want me to tell them? I'll tell them whatever you say."

"I don't know. Just tell them… tell them that I have… family… family issues. And if they ask what, I didn't want to talk about it." Marlin nodded. "Thank you. I just don't want everyone finding out that I'm moving in with my ex boyfriend. For all I know, it could start a whole thread of rumours."

"Nobody in Forget-Me-Not Valley's like that Jo. They wouldn't start rumours about you. But I'll keep it a secret nevertheless." I smiled as sincerely as I could. The bus pulled up a couple seconds later.

"I'm going to miss you Marlin." We kissed each other lightly before I climbed onto the bus. I sat down in one of the seats and looked out the window. A single tear fell down my cheek as the bus pulled away. The farther the bus went, the more tears fell. I didn't even notice the young girl sit down beside me.

"Is everything alright, miss?" the girl asked. I looked at her. She wasn't much older than eleven or twelve.

"Yeah… everything's fine. Thanks for asking though," I replied.

"Are you sure? You've been crying since we left your stop."

I'm just moving away. It's pretty hard on me." The young girl nodded. Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "Where are you headed so late at night?"

"My mom and I are going to the city. My mom's best friend's daughter is missing. My mom's going to help find her and she couldn't leave me at home because there'd be no one to watch me."

"What about your father? Can't he take care of you when your mom's gone?"

"My dad left my mom when I was five."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Yeah. I know what it's like growing up without a father. My father also left my mom."

"That's funny. So did my mom's best friend's husband." I though about what the girl had said. I looked at her again and found that I vaguely recognized her.

"When did your mom's friend's daughter go missing?"

"Sometime yesterday morning or the night before. My mom's friend woke up and her daughter wasn't there. My mom says it's been really hard on her friend since her other daughter had just moved away recently."

"Is your name Rose by any chance?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your mom's best friend is my mom."

"Josephine?" I nodded. "Wow. You look different from the pictures my mom has of you."

"So do you. That's why I didn't recognize you right away."

"So, are you also going back because Shanae's missing?"

"You could say that."

"That's not the only reason, though, is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Jo, I may only be twelve, but I can read body language and tone of voice. Both of yours changed when you answered."

"You're good. Yeah, I'm not moving back just because of Shanae. My sister going missing is why I'm moving back tonight. I was going to wait until tomorrow night."

"Why were you going to move in the first place?"

"I'd rather not say. It's kind of private."

"Okay." We were silent for a couple minutes. Rose eventually asked, "Do you think she ran away?"

"Shanae? No. She wouldn't run away."

"What do you think happened to her then?"

"I don't know. Maybe she got lost. What do you think?"

"I think she might have been kidnapped or ran away. I don't think she got lost because she's lived in the same place all her life. And she's fifteen. I think she's smart enough to find her way home. Besides, she would've gone to the police if she was lost."

"That's true. You know my sister pretty well for someone who hasn't been over in a few years."

"Yeah, well, it comes naturally. I also know you fairly well. And you're not telling me everything."

"Why do you say-"

"Body language and tone of voice give everything away. You know more than you're letting on. What do you know about your sister going missing?" I sighed, knowing that if I didn't tell Rose, she would be left in the dark. I had always hated being left in the dark and decided that she could know.

"I know for sure she's been kidnapped. I also know who the kidnapper is."

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"I can't tell you who it is. If I did, I'd be putting you into a very dangerous situation. I don't want to do that. I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate it very much and I'd never forgive myself for putting you into that position."

"Why would telling me who kidnapped Shanae put me in a dangerous situation?"

"Because the person who kidnapped Shanae is a very dangerous person."

"How so?"

"He's killed a girl and tried to kill another. He would have no problem killing a twelve-year-old girl as well. I don't want to put you into that kind of situation."

"Wow. You really know a lot about the guy who kidnapped her. Do you know where he's holding her?" I noticed that Rose's tone had changed. She was talking with a more accusing tone. And she leaned forward when she asked me.

"You're accusing me of taking part in this?"

"I never said that."

"Tone of voice and body language." Rose smiled. Her smile faded in a couple seconds though.

"But for all I know, you could be part of this. How do I know you aren't?"

"Because I would never kidnap my sister, or anyone for that matter. I couldn't ever do it. And the reason I know so much about the kidnapper is because we were close at one point."

"How close?"

"That's giving a little too much away Rose. Once again, I don't want to drag you into this. It's getting late. Don't you think you should get some sleep before we get to the city?"

"Yeah, I guess I should." Rose got up to walk back to where her mother was sitting.

"Oh, Rose." She turned back around. "I'm not going home before I go to find my sister. So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my mom or anyone else that I'm back in the city." Rose nodded, understanding. Then she walked back to her mother. I found that I was tired as well. It really was getting late. I leaned on the window of the bus and closed my eyes.


	15. 3 Days Later

**Police's POV**

It wasn't somewhere I wanted to be. A neighbor had called in a disturbance. I had arrived at the house expecting to knock on the door and find out about an argument that had gone a little overboard, not the crime scene analysts from the crime lab. I approached one of the analysts to find out what was going on. He told me that they had been waiting for me to clear the crime scene so they could start their job. I was confused, but walked into the house with my gun drawn. Once I cleared the house, the analysts walked in. I took in my surroundings as they started their work.

Many small objects were on the floor, tipped over, or shattered as if there had been a fight. In the living room, a young girl lay on the ground. Her blond hair dyed crimson by the blood pooled around her. Lying beside her was another girl. She was smaller and had no blood around her, but a rope was wrapped around her neck. I wondered who could do such a thing to young girls. The coroner was knelt beside the older girl. "Do we have an ID?" one of the analysts asked. The coroner shook his head as he turned the girl over. My hand covered my mouth and I gasped when I saw her face. "What is it Holly?"

"I- I know her," I replied quietly.

"Oh? Do you know her name?"

"I know more than her name. Her mother's a close friend of mine. Her name's Shanae Taylor. She was reported missing a couple days ago. Her parents live next door to the cinema. I should go and let them know…" I turned to leave and let the Taylors know of their daughter's death.

"Wait a minute," the coroner said. I turned back around. "Do you think you could identify this other girl?"

"Maybe." I walked over to the girls. The coroner turned to younger girl over. "I don't recognize her. I'm sorry." The coroner nodded. Then I noticed the girl's eyelids flicker slightly. I shook my head, thinking it was just my imagination. The coroner faced Shanae again. I was walking by the younger girl when I felt a really soft touch. It was like someone had brushed my pants slightly. I looked down to see the younger girl's eyes open. I quickly knelt down beside her. "She's alive," I said. The coroner turned around to see the girl's eyes open.

"Daniel, we need paramedics now." The analyst, whose name I assume was Daniel, turned around. He saw the girl was alive and nodded. He rushed out of the house to get paramedics. I grabbed hold of the girl's hand.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. Help's coming."

"Jo…" the girl said quietly.

"Pardon honey?"

"Jo. She- she's in trouble." The girl was barely audible.

"Who's Jo?"

"Jo- Josephine… Taylor." My heart skipped a beat when I heard Shanae's sister's name. "Kyle took her. He- he mentioned Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Alright. Just take it easy. We'll find Josephine, okay?" The young girl nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Rose Newfeld. My mom's at the Taylor's house right now." The paramedics walked in and lifted Rose off the ground.

"You'll be okay Rose. I'll get your mom to come to the hospital very soon, okay?" Rose nodded as she was placed on a stretcher and taken out of the house. "I'm going to go to the Taylor's. It might be easier if they heard the news from someone they know." I walked out of the house and got into my patrol car. I drove to the Taylor's house.

**Rose's Mom's POV**

"Don't worry Lilia," Hannah said to me in a comforting tone. "I'm sure Rose will be okay." I smiled the best I could. Hannah was trying so hard to comfort me, even with Shanae missing as well. I couldn't figure out where Rose would've run off to. She disappeared shortly after we arrived in the city.

It was late in the afternoon when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Hannah stood up and walked out of the living room. She walked back into the living room a moment later with a police lady following her. "Holly says she has news for both of us." My heart sank. Police had never really brought me good news in my life. Whenever a police was at my door, it was either someone's death or one of my relatives getting in trouble.

"I- I don't know how to tell you two this," Holly said. She seemed extremely uncomfortable. "This is really going to hurt. I hate to be the one to bringing this news, because I know you're going to hate me for it."

"Holly, I won't hate you no matter what news you have."

"Shanae," Holly sighed deeply, "Shanae isn't- isn't coming home." Hannah shook her head, knowing what Holly meant. "I'm so sorry Hannah."

"It- it's okay. Something in the back of my head told me she wasn't coming home. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Mrs. Newfeld, your daughter, Rose, was found with Shanae. Fortunately though, she was still alive when we found her." I sighed with relief and sadness. I was relieved that my daughter was alright, but terribly sorry for my best friend.

"Hannah…" I gently touched Hannah's arm.

"It's okay Lilia. Thank you for coming Holly." Holly nodded and walked out.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. You should probably go to the hospital. Rose is going to want to see you." I nodded. I was going to ask Hannah if she wanted to go as well, but I realized that it would be extremely painful for her. I stood up and walked out of the house to go see my daughter.

**Jo's POV**

I wasn't quite sure where I was. I opened my eyes and found myself lying in the backseat of a car. My wrists were tied together. As my vision cleared, I remembered what had happened. I had arrived at Kyle's house and he had my sister there. I told him to let her go, but he refused, convinced I would leave him if he didn't have her there. Rose had arrived two days after while Kyle was at work. I hid her, hoping that I could keep her out of harm's way. Kyle and I got into a fight and he ended up killing my sister. That was when he found Rose. He started to strangle her. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me off of him. Once Rose was dead as well, he approached me. He told me we were going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Then it all went black.

My vision had completely cleared and I could see Kyle sitting in the front seat of the car. I looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky and it was getting dark. "Why are you taking me back to Forget-Me-Not Valley?" I asked. Kyle laughed softly.

"You're awake are you? That certainly took a while. It's been almost three hours," he said.

"I don't care. Why are you taking me back to Forget-Me-Not Valley? I thought you were done there."

"Well, I'm not. You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned."

"You're not hurting anyone, are you?"

"I'll hurt anyone that gets in my way. If that means I have to kill everyone in the valley, then I will."

"Why are you doing this? I've done what you've asked of me. I got to your house early, but you killed my sister anyway. Now you're taking me back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Is this all a game to you?"

"I think it's time you stop asking questions." Kyle pulled over. He took his seatbelt off and turned around so he was facing me. I noticed a needle in his hand. I wanted to keep him from drugging me, but it's really hard to fight back from the backseat of a car with your hands tied up. I felt the needle go into my neck. Kyle turned back around and started the car again. My vision was blurring and within a couple minutes, I was blacked out again.


	16. What Happened and a Betrayal

**Jo's Mom's POV**

It had been about an hour when I decided to go see Rose at the hospital. I wanted to comfort her and Lilia. She was as much a daughter to me as Shanae and Josephine. I arrived at the hospital and asked for Rose's room number. The desk attendant gave it to me and I walked down the hallway towards Rose's room. Hospitals had always been an awkward place for me. I was never really comfortable in them. I got to Rose's room and stood in the doorway. Rose was on the hospital bed, asleep. Lilia sat on a chair beside the bed, facing her daughter. Lilia was holding Rose's hand. Rose's eyes opened and she looked at Lilia, then at me. "Mrs. Taylor," she said quietly. Lilia turned around.

"You came," she exclaimed.

"Of course I did," I replied. I walked into the room. "Rose is as much a daughter to me as Josephine and Shanae." Lilia and Rose smiled. Rose's smile faded a moment later.

"What's wrong baby?" Lilia asked. "Do you feel alright? Do you want something?"

"I'm fine," Rose replied. "I don't know if Josephine is though…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Josephine's in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She moved there in the spring."

"She- she was back. She came when she heard that Shanae was missing."

"How did she find out? I couldn't get a hold of her."

"That's because she was already here. I talked to her on the bus on the way here. She said that she knew the person who kidnapped Shanae. She said that he was making her go to his house if Jo wanted Shanae to remain alive. That's where I went when I disappeared. I followed Josephine. I wanted to make sure she would be alright."

"Rose, I know you wanted to help," Lilia began, "but it's not your place to go to a kidnapper's house. You don't know what could happen."

"I know mom. Josephine didn't want to tell me who had kidnapped Shanae because she wanted to keep me safe. But I followed her anyway. She was going to get herself hurt or killed and I wanted to help her. I got to the house when he was gone. Josephine let me in and then gave me a hiding place. After he had killed Shanae, he told Josephine that they were going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Then he found me. He tried to kill me before they left. I blacked out and then woke up with crime scene analysts and police all around the house."

"Next time, tell us when you know something. We can always call the police and then they can take care of everything."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be. Rose, do you know who the kidnapper- the murderer is?"

"His name's Kyle. Josephine said she knows him closely."

"Oh no," I exclaimed quietly.

"What is it Hannah?" Lilia asked.

"Kyle was Josephine's boyfriend. She broke up with him when he didn't respect her boundaries. She didn't trust him, nor did I. I don't know how far he might go, but if he killed Shanae, he might be taking Josephine back to kill her as well…"

**Jo's POV**

I woke up to a rough shaking. I opened my eyes and Kyle had the back door of the car open. "We're here. Get up," he said. I sat up and slowly got out of the car, still slightly dizzy from whatever it was Kyle had given me. Kyle shut the car door and grabbed my arm. He led me to my farm. It was still well kept. Marlin had kept his promise to me. We walked to the house. Kyle opened the door and pushed me in. He closed the door behind him. I looked around. Even after just three days, there was a thin layer of dust on everything. Marlin hadn't come into my house when I was gone. "I have to go take care of some business quickly. You had better still be here when I get back, or believe me, there will be consequences."

"Like what? You've already killed my sister," I replied.

"Just… stay here." Kyle walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I sat on the floor, my hands still tied. My eyes filled with tears. I was afraid of what Kyle wanted me back in Forget-Me-Not Valley for. I looked at the clock on my side table. It was about 5:00am. I knew that I could get help. I stood up and looked out my window. Sure enough, Takakura was walking out his front door. I struggled to open the door. When I got it open, Takakura was almost off the property.

"Takakura!" I called. He turned around and saw me in the doorway to my house. He walked up to me, concerned.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? I'm kind of tied up and Kyle's got some sort of plan and I don't have any clue as to what it is." Takakura smiled. Well, it was more of a half-smirk. I don't think Takakura could smirk. "What are you smiling about?"

"Kyle said you might talk to me. He knows you well Jo."

"When did Kyle talk to you?"

"When he told me what he was planning. He told me to make sure you stayed in the house."

"What?"

"I'm working with Kyle, Jo. I'm helping him by making sure you stay here."

"I trusted you Takakura. My grandfather trusted you."

"Well, you both don't know me very well then."

"You were my grandfather's best friend! I'm pretty sure he knew you."

"Your grandfather thought that everyone has good in them. That's why he was so blind to my bad side. I just had to act as a kind, loving person, and he believed me. Your grandfather's not that hard to fool." I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe it. "Now, how about you make my job easier and stay inside the house?"

"What does Kyle have in mind? Why does he still want me?"

"You'll see. It's quite genius, I think." Takakura closed the door and walked away. I sat down on my bed. Takakura, one of my grandfather's most trusted friends, had betrayed him and me. I couldn't believe it. It hurt me deeply. I had trusted him since I was small. I never thought that Takakura would end up helping Kyle hurt anyone else.


	17. Plots and Plans

I sat on my bed, thinking about how Takakura had betrayed me. I wondered if anyone else in Forget-Me-Not Valley was on Kyle's side. I had nothing to do while I waited, so went through everyone I knew in Forget-Me-Not Valley and whether I thought they would work with (or for) Kyle or not. _"Tim… no, Chris… nope, Hugh… I doubt it, Patrick… possible, not probable,"_ I was thinking when the door to my house opened. I looked up. Daryl was standing in the doorway. He walked up to me and without a word, grabbed my arm and led me out of my house. We walked into the barn, where he pushed me to the ground. I looked up and saw Kyle leaning against the wall of the barn. He stood up and walked up to me. "This has to stop Kyle," I said quietly, looking at the ground. Kyle jerked me up so I was standing.

"It'll all be over very soon Jo," he replied. He pinned me against the wall. "Very soon."

"Get away from her," someone exclaimed. Kyle looked over his shoulder and laughed softly. I looked and saw Marlin. Dr. Hardy and Daryl were holding onto him.

"Are you going to make me?"

"What do you want with him?" Kyle looked back at me.

"I'm going to make you watch me kill him before I kill you." Kyle pushed me down. He pushed me so hard, I was left dizzy on the ground. He walked towards Marlin. I noticed him pull a knife out of his pocket. I don't know how I managed it, but I stood up and jumped at him. Kyle and I were on the ground. I started punching as hard as I could. Kyle kicked me off of him. I hit my head on the feed bin in the middle of the barn. Kyle stood up and then stood over me. Blood was running down his face from multiple cuts. I saw him reaching towards me and followed my instinct, kicking him in the nuts. He bent over in pain as he grunted.

"You little…" Dr. Hardy said. He let go of Marlin and started walking towards me. Kyle waved at him.

"No. Leave her to me. She's mine," he said. Dr. Hardy backed up and grabbed Marlin again. The pain eventually subsided enough for Kyle to stand up straight (kind of). He walked towards me, backing me against the wall, his knife in hand.

**Rose's POV**

I sat quietly in the backseat of the car as we sped down the freeway. I had been listening to my mother and Jo's mom's conversation. Jo hadn't been picking up her cell phone and her mother was extremely worried. I couldn't blame her though. If Jo was with Kyle, her life was probably in danger of ending very soon. "Rose," my mother said.

"Yes mom?" I replied.

"When we get there, we're going to go with the police. I want you to stay in the car, okay baby?"

"Okay mom." I didn't want to argue with her at the moment. It was a tense enough car ride without an argument. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. I just stared at the flashing blue and red lights in front of us. When I was younger, I thought that having a police escort somewhere would be so cool, but when it's because a close friend's life is on the line, it isn't nearly as exciting as expected.

**Jo's POV**

I sat on the ground, clutching my arm. Kyle had cut it in our struggle. He was advancing on Marlin again. I had to do something, anything. I looked around the barn frantically. I looked at the door leading to the field and something hit me.

_I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open before he could try anything. I ran out into the pasture. "Help! Someone help me!" I screamed. Kyle ran out after me. I screamed when he grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I tried to fight him off, but he was much stronger than me. He covered my mouth and started pulling me back to the barn._

I stood up and ran to the door. I opened it and rushed out into the pasture, hoping to get Kyle after me again. I had to do whatever I could to keep him away from Marlin. Kyle rushed out after me. "Help!" I cried. I wasn't sure if I really wanted help, or if I was just trying to keep Kyle's attention on me. Stardust and Buttercup looked over to see what the commotion was about. I noticed Kyle lunging at me and I quickly moved out of his way. It was then I realized, he may be stronger, but I was much quicker than him.

I ran like mad, doing all I could to keep as much distance between Kyle and me as I could. But Kyle was still pretty fast. He managed to keep up really well. Kyle jumped at me and we both fell to the ground again. I screamed when he got on top of me. I tried to get out from underneath him, but couldn't. "Don't fight Jo. It's useless," he said. I knew he was right. Kyle was heavy, so there was no chance of me getting out from under him myself, Marlin was stuck inside, so he wouldn't be able to help me, and everyone else was probably still asleep. There wasn't anyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley that would hear me, but I kept screaming anyway. The chance was slim, but I hoped that someone would be able to hear.

**Holly's POV**

We arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley and spread out throughout the valley. I didn't know it very well, so I went to the nearest farm. As I was walking up to it, I heard someone screaming. It sounded like Jo. I ran towards the back field of the barn. Jo was on the ground, a guy that looked a bit older than her was on top of her. Jo was screaming as loud as she possibly could. "I need backup now," I whispered into my walkie-talkie. I knew I couldn't take the guy on my own. Another officer arrived a moment later. Jo had stopped screaming and the guy was working on getting her shirt off of her. The other officer and I jumped the fence and walked up to him. "Put your hands on your head and stand up," I ordered.

**Jo's POV**

I ran out of breath and stopped screaming. Because I was out of breath, I was unable to struggle. Kyle started to unbutton my shirt. "Put your hands on your head and stand up," someone exclaimed. Kyle and I both looked to see to police standing just inside the fence, their guns drawn. Kyle didn't move. "Put your hands on your head and stand up," the officer repeated slowly, enunciating each word. Kyle stood up, but didn't put his hands on his head. I backed up, so he wouldn't go after me again. "Hands on your head, now."

I noticed Kyle reaching for his gun. "He's got a gun," I exclaimed softly. I don't think the police heard me, because I hadn't been very loud seeing as I was having difficulty breathing. Kyle heard me though. He turned towards me again.

"Bad move Jo," he said. He pointed his gun at me.

"Drop the gun," the police said. Kyle looked over.

"No, you drop yours," he replied. "Or I'll kill her." The police didn't move. They looked like they were contemplating whether or not he would actually shoot me. I wasn't even sure if he would kill me then and there. One police whispered something to the other one and then started walking towards Kyle, her gun still drawn. "Don't come any closer if you value her life."

"Put the gun down Kyle," she said. I looked at her curiously. She looked so familiar to me. She continued walking towards Kyle. She was still holding her gun, but wasn't pointing it at Kyle. When she was only a couple feet away, Kyle pointed his gun at her. It was that second that I realized who she was.

"Holly!" I exclaimed. She looked at me. A single gunshot filled the morning air and I screamed as loud as I could.


	18. Strange Dreams, and a Fight Errupts

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting, bored, but worried, in the car when I heard Jo scream. I didn't care what my mom had told me, I opened the door and jumped out of the car. I sprinted towards where the scream had come from. As I ran up to the farm, I saw people standing in the field. I ran up to the barn and stood against the wall in the shadows. I listened to what was going on while I tried to figure out what I could do. I peeked around the corner to see what was going on. Jo was on the ground, knelt beside a girl lying there. She was in tears. Kyle and a police were standing with their backs facing me. I watched in horror as the police pointed his gun at Jo. "No," Kyle said. "She's mine." The barn doors suddenly flew open and a black haired guy ran out. He jumped at Kyle, but the police turned and shot him.

"No!" Jo screamed. She rushed to the guy's side and looked at him lovingly. "Marlin," she said softly. She kissed him gently. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that the guy that had been shot was someone Jo was extremely fond of.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the car. I had been dreaming again, but it was so realistic. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I sat back up when I started wondering if what I had dreamt was really going to happen. I had had dreams of the near future before, as weird as that may sound. I don't think it's a power or anything, just that I somehow manage to have dreams. I got out of the car and ran towards the farm that I had seen in my dream. I walked up to the barn, staying in the shadows, and looked around the corner. One police was walking up to Kyle. Another police (the one from my dream…?) was standing behind her and Jo was on the ground. The police closer to me drew his gun and pointed it at the back of the other police. I jumped the fence and ran at him, not caring what happened. "Holly!" Jo exclaimed.

I jumped at the police, surprising him and causing him to shoot his gun. Luckily, he wasn't pointing it at anyone. Jo screamed, probably thinking that Kyle had shot the other police (his gun was pointed at her). The police stood up and brushed himself off. "What was that all about?" Holly asked as she walked towards the police.

"I- she- I mean…" the police stumbled as he tried to come up with an explanation for the gunshot. "She attacked me," he finally said, pointing at me. "She was trying to kill me, so I shot." Holly looked down at me, then back at the other police.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you would draw your gun on a 12-year-old girl? And your life wouldn't have been in any danger anyway. She has no means of killing you." Holly leaned down and helped me up. "Are you alright Rose?" I nodded. "You should be in the car. Why'd you come over here?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok. So, why'd my partner shoot his gun?"

"Because I jumped on him. I think I surprised him."

"Why'd you jump on him Rose?"

"He was going to shoot you."

"What?"

"He had his gun pointed at you. If I hadn't jumped on him, he would've killed you. I had to help. I couldn't let him kill you."

"I'm sure he was pointing his gun at Kyle, Rose."

"If that's the case, then your partner obviously doesn't realize that bullets don't just go through you without harming you. Because you were directly in between him and Kyle." Holly turned back to her partner.

"She's obviously lying," the police said. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that, Holly. You know I wouldn't work for someone like Kyle." I crossed my arms, noticing a slip in his defense.

"I didn't accuse you of working for Kyle," I said. "I accused you of trying to shoot Holly. You just admitted to having tried to shoot her."

"After this is over, I'm reporting you to the chief," Holly said.

"I don't think so," the police replied before lunging at Holly. Holly quickly moved out of the way and they were soon fighting each other. It was then I realized that the guy would be coming out of the barn at any moment. Holly was keeping the police busy, so he wouldn't shoot him. But Kyle still had a gun, and he could just turn around and shoot at any second. It was when I heard the fighting going on inside the barn that I ran towards Kyle. He pointed his gun directly at me, but I didn't stop running.

"Rose, stop!" Jo exclaimed. I didn't listen. I was concentrated only on the gun pointed at me. I pushed away all fear of dying as I ran towards Kyle and Jo. I dove for Kyle's legs. I heard the gunshot go off, but I ignored it. I grabbed his legs and we both fell to the ground. Kyle's gun was thrown out of his hand and across the field. Jo pulled me up. "Get out of here Rose. It's not safe."

I bit back a sarcastic response, knowing it wasn't the time. "I know that, but I'm staying here anyway," I replied. "I'm not leaving you and Holly." The barn door burst open and the guy that I had seen in my dream ran out. Jo and I looked over. The black haired guy ran over to Jo and me.

"Jo, are you okay?" he asked frantically. Jo was silent. She obviously didn't know what to answer. "What was the gunshot? Is anyone hurt?"

"No. We're all fine at the moment. But Holly's in a bit of a fight right now with another one of Kyle's aids." I looked back to see Kyle had stood up and was walking towards his gun. I ran at him. Just as he picked up his gun, I jumped on him.

"Get off me you little bitch!" Kyle exclaimed. He tried to get me off, but I had a death grip on him. Jo and the guy turned around to see who Kyle was yelling at.

"Rose!" Jo and the guy ran up to us. I was starting to lose my grip, but refused to let go. I held on as tightly as I could. I wasn't going to let him get loose and shoot Jo or the guy with her.


	19. Kyle Gets What He Wants, and a Lie

Hey. Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with school and stuff. I had this chapter finished, but before I had a chance to post it, my computer crashed and I lost all my files. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone reading this.

Starryeyes880

**Jo's POV**

There was no way for me to help Rose as she struggled to hold on to Kyle. If I approached, I might get myself or Rose killed. I watched helplessly as Kyle fought Rose. "Hold on Rose," I said under my breath. I noticed that Rose was starting to fall off Kyle. It was only a matter of seconds before she was on the ground.

**Rose's POV**

I was in a daze when I landed. My head hit the ground and my vision blurred. I didn't pass out, but I certainly felt like I was going to. I tried to sit up and see what was going on. I could only make out rough figures, so I couldn't tell that Kyle was pointing his gun at me. "I'll teach you to attack me like that," Kyle said angrily. My vision cleared enough for me to focus on the gun pointed at me.

**Jo's POV**

My heart was pounding as Kyle pointed the gun at Rose. I couldn't let him kill her, so I did the only thing I could do; I pushed him away. He shot off his gun out of surprise again. Rose screamed. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure she was okay. Marlin was helping her stand up. The gunshot had missed her. "Don't you ever try to kill her again!" I screamed at Kyle. I was on top of him and punched his face as hard as I could. I was so filled with fury, I felt like I could do anything. Kyle pushed me off of him and stood up. He pulled me up and held on to me. I struggled to loosen his grip, but nothing I did helped. Marlin noticed and started walking towards Kyle and me. Kyle pulled me in front of him and held his gun against my head.

"Stop moving," Kyle ordered. Marlin obeyed. He looked terrified. "Take the girl into the barn. And if you know what's good for Jo, you'll stay there." Marlin and Rose walked to the barn and then entered. I looked over to see how Holly was doing. To my horror, she was on the ground.

"Holly!" I exclaimed. I struggled to get away from Kyle so I could help her, but Kyle would not let go. "Let go of me Kyle!"

"Take her in the barn," Kyle said to the police standing by Holly. "And make sure she's still alive when I come back." The police nodded, lifted Holly off the ground, and walked into the barn. Kyle turned to face me. "And you're coming with me." Kyle led me to the edge of the field. We hopped the fence and he pulled me to my house. We walked inside. Kyle pushed me in, and then closed and locked the door behind him. He lifted me up and pushed me onto the bed. He got on top of me and started to undress me. I squirmed, hoping to get out from under him, but Kyle was heavy. "Don't struggle Jo. It's useless." Tears formed in my eyes. I continued to struggle, knowing that Kyle was right. Kyle got frustrated and pulled out another syringe. He injected the fluid into my neck and I was out like a light.

**Rose's POV**

I was still a bit dizzy from hitting my head, but I could see everything clearly. I was sitting against the barn wall, Marlin (he had told me his name) was standing by the door, the police was walking around aimlessly, and Holly was on the ground, unconscious. I knew that Jo was in trouble and that I had to do something. But I also knew that if I tried to leave, Kyle would probably kill me or Jo. "Marlin," I said. Marlin turned and looked at me. I motioned for him to come over. He walked up to me and sat down.

"What is it Rose?" Marlin asked.

"We have to do something," I whispered. "Jo's in trouble and we can't just let it happen. We have to help her."

"I know. But there's not much we can do. If we leave, Kyle will more than likely kill Jo."

"There has to be something." We sat, silent, for a moment. Then the light bulb went off in my head. "I'll run out into the field. The police will chase me, and then you can sneak out the other door and go help Jo."

"Rose, you'll get yourself hurt, or even killed."

"I don't care. It's the only way you can get to Jo. And when I'm outside, I can scream for help, so someone else will come."

"I don't know…"

"Marlin, do you have a better plan?" Marlin didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. It's what we have to do. Now, go back and stand by the door so you can just slip out once the police follows me."

"Alright. Be careful Rose."

"I will." Marlin walked back to where he had been standing before. I stood up and walked to the door that led to the field. "Hey, look over there!" I said pointing the opposite direction.

"What?" the police exclaimed. The second he looked away, I flew out the door and ran into the field. "Hey! Get back in here!" The police followed me out into the field. My plan was working. He would be preoccupied with me, so Marlin could slip out unnoticed.

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody help!" A gunshot rung in the night and I felt the bullet enter my leg. I screamed in pain, falling to the ground. The police caught up with me and lifted me off the ground. He led me back into the barn where, to my relief, he didn't notice Marlin was missing.

**Marlin's POV**

I was at Jo's front door when Rose screamed. It wasn't just fear though, she was screaming in pain. I knew that the police had shot her. I was stuck between helping Jo and helping Rose. I turned to the house, knowing that Rose would never forgive me if I didn't go to Jo first. I tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. I looked in the window, but the curtains were shut. I walked behind the house, where I found and axe. I went back to the front door and chopped the door down. Kyle was standing beside the bed. Jo was lying on the bed, unconscious, dressed in only her undergarments. Kyle looked at me. "I thought I told you to stay in the barn," he said.

"I had to come and help Jo," I replied.

"I told you to stay there if you knew what's good for her. Apparently, you don't know what's good for her." Kyle picked his gun up off of the end table and pointed it at Jo.

"Coward," I said. Kyle looked at me.

"What?"

"I called you a coward. You're going to kill her while she's unconscious. That's the cowardly thing to do."

"I'm not going to wait until she wakes up. That could take hours. I plan to be long gone in the next hour." Kyle turned his attention back to Jo. I jumped at him and we started fighting on the floor.

**Rose's POV**

I sat in the barn, clutching my leg. Blood flowed down it, without sign of stopping. I was terrified. The police still hadn't realized that Marlin had left, and I was thankful for that. Holly stirred and then sat up. "My head…" she groaned. She took a second to take in her surroundings. "How'd I end up in here?"

"You- you were brought in here," I replied. My voice was strained from the excruciating pain I was going through. Hearing the strain in my voice, Holly looked over at me. She saw the blood on my leg and hands.

"Rose, what happened?" She made her way over to me and examined my leg.

"It's a gunshot wound," I said quietly.

"Is the bullet still in there?"

"I think so."

"We have to get it out before you get lead poisoning. I'm going to see what I can do." Holly searched her pockets. "I'll be right back." Holly walked to the other end of the barn. She grabbed the doorknob of the door to the tool shed.

"Where do you think you're going?" the police asked.

"I'm seeing if there's a pair of tweezers in here." The police held the door open and watched Holly closely as she searched the tool shed. Holly walked back into the barn with tweezers in her hand. She knelt down beside me. "I need you to take deep breaths and relax, okay Rose?" I nodded. I slowed my breathing and made sure each breath was slow and deep. I closed my eyes. I felt the tweezers go into the hole in my leg. My muscles all clenched and stiffened. "Rose, can you relax? It won't hurt as much if you're relaxed honey." I forced my muscles to relax again and took the pain. "Alright, it's out," Holly finally said. I opened my eyes to see the bullet in the tweezers.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. Holly smiled.

"Now we have to see what we can do about covering the wound." Before Holly could do anything, the barn door burst open and 3 police rushed in. My mom followed behind them.

"I heard Rose screaming for help," my mother said. "So we got here as fast as we could." My mom saw me with my blood covered leg and rushed over to my side. "Rose, are you alright darling?"

"I'm in a lot of pain and still bleeding," I replied. My mom helped me up and towards the door to the barn. "Wait a second." I turned around and pointed at the police that had been in the barn previously. "He attacked Holly and is the one who shot me. He's working for Kyle."

"Thank you young lady," a police said.

"Kyle has Jo in her house. Marlin went to help, but I don't think anything good is going to come out of that unless someone goes to stop everything." The police thanked me once again and my mom walked me out of the barn.

**Marlin's POV**

Kyle and I were still fighting when the police walked into Jo's house. They pulled Kyle and me apart. "Don't you ever touch Jo again, Kyle!" Kyle yelled at me. I stared at him, dumbstruck.


	20. Hostage Situation

Marlin's POV

**Marlin's POV**

"So, you're Kyle?" the police holding me asked. He was prompt to handcuff me.

"No! He's lying! I'm Marlin! He's Kyle!" I exclaimed. I couldn't be taken away, leaving Kyle and Jo alone in the same room.

"Thank you so much officers," Kyle said. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't arrived. Kyle was overcoming me and if I had lost, Jo wouldn't live to see another day."

"Let go of me! He's really Kyle!"

"Oh, and don't listen to the young lady outside. Kyle here threatened her life and told her to tell everyone he's really Marlin. So, she will tell you he's really Marlin."

"I am Marlin!"

"Thank you Marlin," the officer holding me said to Kyle. He led me out of the house.

"No! Don't leave him with her! He's going to kill her!" I exclaimed as I was pulled away from Jo. I knew that Kyle would kill Jo the first chance he got. The police stopped pulling me and looked towards the house when Jo screamed. Another officer ran into the house. Two gunshots sounded. "No!" Kyle walked outside, holding onto Jo. His gun was in his hand.

"Anyone follows us, and she dies!" Kyle exclaimed as he walked. They left the property and walked down the road.

"Kyle! Let go of me!" I could hear Jo yelling. Where was Kyle taking her?

**Jo's POV**

I had woken up with Kyle on top of me. I heard the commotion outside and screamed, hoping someone would come in. An officer did come in, but Kyle shot him twice. Then Kyle pulled me up and out of the house.

We were walking down the road through Forget-Me-Not Valley. "Let go of me!" I yelled. I struggled against Kyle's pull, but it was useless. The drug still had a small effect on my strength and I was powerless against Kyle. We walked up to Romana's Villa. Kyle pounded on the door. A sleepy-eyed Sebastian answered moments later.

"What can I do for you?" Sebastian asked wearily.

"Let us in the house," Kyle exclaimed. Sebastian stepped aside and Kyle pulled me in. Kyle seated me on the couch in the entry. "You don't need to show us to the guest room. Just get back to bed now." Sebastian slowly walked back to his room.

"Kyle, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're going to spend the night here. And anyone that comes to visit someone here tomorrow will stay in the house until I let them leave."

"So, you're taking hostages now?"

"Yes. Now get to sleep." I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. But I was too afraid to sleep. I was afraid that if I fell asleep, Kyle would rape me again. I got maybe two hours of sleep through the whole night. I woke up in the morning to find Kyle sitting on the other couch. Lumina walked down the stairs. She glanced at me, then at Kyle. She seemed confused. Who wouldn't be? I was sitting in her house in only my underclothes, and Kyle had already killed Nami and nearly killed Celia. Kyle stood up and walked up to Lumina. "Sit down beside Jo," he ordered her. Lumina obeyed without hesitation or questions. She knew what Kyle was capable of.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"He's taking us, and anyone else who comes over today, hostage," I replied quietly. "I'm sorry Lumina. I shouldn't have let him bring me here."

"It wasn't your fault Jo. From the looks of it, you had no idea what was going on last night."

"I had an idea, but I was pretty dazed." Someone knocked on the door. Kyle pointed at Lumina, then at the door. Lumina stood up and walked to the door. She opened it. Hugh had come over.

"Hey Lumina," Hugh greeted. "My mother was wondering if you had some eggs in the house. We're out right now."

"Sorry Hugh, we don't. I'll see you later though." Kyle cleared his throat. "No wait, we do have eggs. Why don't you come inside and I'll grab them?" Hugh smiled and followed Lumina in. Lumina closed the door and Hugh saw Kyle.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"Sit down on the couch, brat," Kyle said. Hugh sat down beside me.

"Jo, are you okay?" Hugh asked. "Why are you in your underwear?"

"Don't worry about it Hugh," I replied. I couldn't believe that the first person over was Hugh. By noon, Rock, Nina, Romana, Muffy, Celia, Flora, Wally, and Sebastian were also in the living room. _Why aren't the police here?_ I wondered. _Why hasn't Marlin come?_ I was really uncomfortable being with this group of people in only my underclothes. I felt exposed and vulnerable.

At around 1:30, there was another knock at the door. Kyle looked out the peephole and then turned around. "Everyone move to the far end of the room, where you'll be unseen. And do it silently," he ordered. Everyone did as they were told. We were all huddled in the back, shadowed area. "Lumina get over here." Lumina walked to Kyle. "There's no one here but you, do you understand?" Lumina nodded and then Kyle walked to where he'd be unseen. Lumina answered the door and Holly looked in.

"Can I help you officer?" she asked.

"Have you seen Kyle or Jo anywhere?" Holly asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Could I speak to your grandmother then? Maybe she saw one of them."

"I'm here by myself right now. Grandma Romana likes to go out and Sebastian went with her today."

"Really? I haven't seen her around. Come to think of it, I haven't seen very many people around. Is the valley normally this deserted?"

"Um… I don't think so. I'm not sure. I guess it depends on a lot of things. Time of day, time of year, all that stuff. So, is that all?"

**Holly's POV**

"So, is that all?" When the young lady asked me this question, she looked at me almost pleadingly, like she wanted me to ask her more. Something told me I should ask her to come outside and talk to her alone. But wasn't I alone with her already?

"Not quite. Could you come out here a moment?" She nodded and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. "Is everything alright…?

"Lumina, my name's Lumina. And no, everything's not alright. Kyle's in there and he's holding me, Jo, and a bunch of other people hostage. I don't know what he wants, but it's really scary."

"Alright. Well, I'll come in and we'll get this settled."

"No. He can't know I told you. Come back in an hour or so and act like you wanted to search the house for the sake of searching it. Or say that someone mentioned that everyone not around came here earlier today. Just don't come in now."

"Okay. I'll come back in an hour with backup. Can you try and keep everyone here until then? Don't put your life in danger, but if you can."

"I'll do what I can."

**Jo's POV**

Lumina walked back into the mansion as glum as ever. "What'd she want to know?" Kyle asked.

"Just some stuff about my grandmother. She wanted to know where she would've gone,"  
Lumina replied quietly. "She also wanted to know if it's normally this deserted at this time of day in the summer."

"Liar. She wouldn't have taken you outside for that, and you wouldn't have closed the door. Closing the door was a huge mistake." Lumina started moving backwards, Kyle advancing as she moved. Lumina was soon against the wall.

"Kyle, leave her alone!" I exclaimed. "She's only eighteen."

"She needs to learn why not to mess with me Jo," Kyle replied. He wrapped his hands around her neck. Lumina started choking.

"Get your hands off of my granddaughter!"

**Lumina's POV**

I struggled to breathe as Kyle held on to my neck. I couldn't inhale or exhale at all. Kyle was killing me. Everything was starting to go black when I heard grandma Romana yell, "Get your hands off of my granddaughter!" It wasn't until Kyle let go of me and I fell to the ground that I realized grandma Romana had advanced on Kyle. She had beamed him across the head with her umbrella. She was pretty strong, considering how old she was. I was helpless on the ground, as the air filled my lungs again. Grandma Romana knelt down beside me. "It's okay Lumina. I won't let him hurt you again." I noticed Kyle stand up and point his gun at my grandma.

"Grandma Romana!" I exclaimed softly. My voice was raspy, but still urgent. Grandma Romana turned around as the shot was fired. She was dead instantly. "Grandma Romana…?" I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to believe she was gone. She had raised me after my parents died, and I trusted and loved her with my heart. Tears poured down my cheeks. Then I looked up at Kyle, enraged. "You killed her!" I half-yelled. My voice was coming back, but I still wasn't able to yell at full volume. "You killed her!" Without thinking, or even realizing what I was doing, I stood up and jumped at Kyle. I knocked him to the ground and fought to get his gun from him. He wasn't going to shoot anyone else if I could help it.

"Lumina! No!" I heard someone exclaim. It sounded like Jo, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't care. I was focused only on the gun in Kyle's hand. I wasn't going to stop fighting until the gun was in my hand and out of Kyle's reach. We struggled over the gun for what seemed like hours.

**Jo's POV**

Lumina was fighting with Kyle for his gun. I knew that it wasn't going to end well. I had to do something to help Lumina. I rushed over and snatched the gun out of Kyle's hand. I backed up a couple steps so that if Kyle got up, he wouldn't be able to grab it right away. Lumina quickly stood up and backed away. Kyle got up and faced me. "Give me the gun Jo," he said.

"I don't think so Kyle. You're not killing anyone else, not if I can help it," I replied.

"Jo, if you know what's best for you, hand over the gun."

"If I know what's best for me? If I hand over the gun, you'll start killing again. I'm going to prevent that as long as I can."

"I can still kill without a gun. It'll just be a much more painful death."

"Kyle, as long as this gun is in my hand and pointed at you, you can't touch anyone in here." I pointed the gun at Kyle. "I'll kill you if you try anything." Kyle chuckled like he knew something I didn't.

"Can you really shoot me Jo? Do you think you're capable of taking my life?" Kyle knew my soft spot. He knew that, as much as he had hurt me and everyone else, I could never take a human life. I knew I wouldn't… couldn't shoot him. I stood there, frozen. I didn't know what to do.

"Yes," I replied confidently. I knew that I would never be able to, but I said yes anyway, hoping to scare him into not hurting anyone. It was a stupid thing to do.

"Then shoot me." I swear my heart stopped. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen that one coming. Kyle knew how to play my weaknesses. I stood there, gun pointed at Kyle, horrified.

**Lumina's POV**

If only there was a way for me to let Jo know that she just had to hold Kyle off for less than an hour. I needed to tell her that the police would come, but I couldn't without letting Kyle know as well. And if Kyle knew, we'd probably all end up dead. I had to find some way to tell Jo. I knew she wouldn't kill Kyle. Her face said it all. She just had to stall him long enough…


	21. Drama and Suspense

sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter. my summer was crazy and I haven't been writing very much. so here's the next chapter.

**Holly's POV**

I gathered up a team of officers so we could head back to the mansion prepared. I told them what was going on and there were more than enough officers willing to help. Rose approached me, her leg bandaged. "I want to come with you guys," she said.

"Rose, it's really dangerous. I can't let you come," I replied gently. I didn't want Rose to get any more injured then she already was. And I knew that Kyle had a gun and would probably shoot when we got there.

"But I really want to help."

"I know Rose. You've helped plenty today. I want you to stay here." Before Rose could reply, I heard what sounded like a gunshot, but quiet.

"Was that a gunshot?" one of the officers exclaimed.

"You heard it too?" I asked. They all nodded. "We're going to the mansion now. I know it's only been about fifteen minutes, but gunshot is never good." We all ran to the mansion that Jo and the others were in.

**Marlin's POV**

I followed the police to Romana's Villa. I needed to know who the gunshot had been directed at. My biggest fear was Jo, but I knew that I would be just as enraged if anyone was dead.

**Holly's POV**

We arrived at the mansion and fell silent. I approached the door and listened for a moment. "Can you really shoot me Jo?" I heard someone, who I assumed was Kyle, ask. "Do you think you're capable of taking my life?" There was a pause before Jo answered.

"Yes," she replied. Jo sounded confident, but I knew her. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She was too kind hearted to kill even Kyle.

"Then shoot me." I knew that was when we had to move in. Jo wouldn't shoot Kyle, and he knew it. If we didn't move in, who knows what could happen. I motioned for the other officers to remain silent. I tapped on the door.

**Lumina's POV**

I was horrified when I heard someone knocking at the door. Another hostage did not need to be taken. Kyle turned to me. "Get the door," he ordered. I slowly stood up and opened the door partway. The officer that had been there before was there. I noticed that there was a team of officers behind her.

"What are you doing back?" I whispered.

"We heard the gunshot and came as fast as we could," the officer replied. I was relieved that they had taken action. I didn't have to worry about telling Jo that they were coming. "Is everyone okay in there?"

"My grandma…" I held back the tears welling up in my eyes the best I could.

"Oh no…"

"Who's there?" Kyle asked me. I didn't answer. I figured getting him outside to the police would keep everyone else safer. "I asked you a question."

"I've got a plan," I whispered to the officer. "I'm going to say something that won't make any sense to you, but don't worry about it. It might get Kyle outside." The officer nodded, but looked unsure.

"Who's there?"

"Get away from here. It's not safe. Go get help," I said loud enough for Kyle to hear, but quiet enough that it sounded like I didn't want Kyle to hear. "Go."

"What?" I heard what sounded like someone hitting someone else, and turned to see Jo on the ground. Kyle grabbed his gun and rushed to the door. He shoved me out of the way and went outside. Once he was outside, I rushed to Jo's side.

"Jo, are you okay?" Jo sat up.

"I think so," she replied. "Who was outside?"

"A team of police officers. I figured it'd be safer for everyone in here if Kyle was outside when the police surrounded him."

"Good thinking."

**Holly's POV**

I hadn't known what Lumina had had in mind, but it worked. Kyle rushed outside to chase down the person that had been at the door. He hadn't been expecting a team of officers. I drew my gun when Kyle got outside. "Drop the gun Kyle," I ordered. Kyle looked at me and the other officers (who also had their guns drawn). Kyle didn't give any indication that he was going to lower his gun. "I said drop the gun."

After a moment, Kyle slowly knelt down and placed his gun on the ground, and then stood back up. I took a step forward to pick up the gun, then realized that this was Kyle. He wouldn't just give up. "What's wrong Holly?" another officer asked.

"It doesn't feel right. What's the catch Kyle?"

"I'm the catch," Kyle replied. "I'm giving up, and you've got me."

"What are you waiting for? Pick up the gun," another officer said. I studied Kyle. He was smirking, not something that was usually seen when a criminal gave up.

"Something's off," I said. Kyle was waiting for something, or someone. That's when I realized Kyle wasn't smirking at me, but at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Marlin. His anger was building. That was what Kyle was waiting for. He wanted Marlin to attack him. I turned around so I was facing Marlin. "Listen, you need to leave." Marlin glanced at me, then continued glaring at Kyle. "Marlin, you can't be here."

I nodded at another officer, who led Marlin away from the mansion and Kyle. I turned back to Kyle, who had picked up his gun again. I watched Kyle's every movement, however slight, my gun still pointed at him. I didn't know what he was doing. He stood nearly perfectly still. Without warning, he turned and ran back into the mansion, closing the door behind him. The team I had organized rushed forward to work on breaking the door down. "Wait!" I exclaimed. They all turned and looked at me.

"Kyle's in there Holly," someone said. "We have to get him out."

"But we can't just burst in there. He has hostages." My partners nodded and we started working out how we could get in without Kyle killing anyone else.

**Jo's POV**

When Kyle ran back in, I didn't know how to react. I was still sitting on the floor. Nina, Muffy, Ceia, Flora, and Lumina were all around me, concerned. I had told them I was okay, but none of them believed it. Kyle had his gun in his hand and looked furious. My heart was pounding. Lumina grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it. It was somewhat comforting, but I was still extremely afraid.

Kyle scanned the group around me, and then the group of guys. He looked back to the group around me and pointed his gun at Lumina. "You, come with me," he ordered. Lumina shifted, but didn't stand up. I shifted my hand to grab hold of hers. I touched something metal. I looked down and saw the gun. Lumina had run upstairs when Kyle went outside. I realized as I stared at the gun that she had known Kyle would be back inside and had gone to get protection. "I said, come with me," Kyle repeated.

"No," Lumina replied softly. She was confident, but afraid. "I'm staying in here."

"If you want to live, you'll come with me."

"And how does that guarantee my life's saving? Besides, my leaving with you won't save anyone else's lives."

"Brat." Kyle grabbed Lumina's arm and pulled her up. She kept the gun hidden in her skirt. Kyle pushed Lumina against a wall. "You think you can talk back and stay alive?"

"I do." Lumina's tone was calm, though her face displayed fear clearly. Kyle held his gun against Lumina's head. "So you're going to kill me? Just add another murder to your list?"

"Yes I am. And after I kill you, I'll kill anyone else who doesn't do what I say. And I'll leave again. The police will never be able to catch me."

"You're right about one thing. The police will never catch you." A gunshot sounded. I couldn't tell if it was Kyle or Lumina that had fired a shot.


	22. Liberation

**Holly's POV**

A gunshot sounded inside the house as we were trying to get in as quietly as we could. I waved to my team and we broke down the door without worrying about silence any longer. We rushed inside to find everyone in shock. I turned and saw Jo kneeling beside Lumina, who seemed horrified. Kyle lay on the ground, blood pooling around him. I walked up to Jo and Lumina to find out what had happened. "Jo, Lumina," I started. Jo looked up at me. "Who…?"

"It was me," Lumina replied softly, still looking at Kyle's lifeless body.

"I see. What happened exactly?"

"He was going to kill her, Holly," Jo replied. "She had to kill him or he would've killed her."

"I understand Jo. But I need to hear the story from Lumina." Jo nodded.

"He had me against the wall, his gun against my head. He said he was going to kill me and then anyone else who got in his way. I- I did the only thing I could've done. I had grabbed my gun out of my room in case he came back in. I'm glad I did."

"Okay. You have a gun?"

"It was my mother's. I've left it in her room since she died, along with everything else that was hers, until now. When Kyle came and nearly killed Celia I knew that it was time to go back into my mother's room. I moved the gun from hers to mine, knowing it would probably eventually be needed. I wasn't planning on killing anyone with it when I moved it to my room. I just needed to be sure that there was protection for it Kyle or someone else went after me or Grandma Romana. Unfortunately, I couldn't protect Grandma Romana…"

"It's okay Lumina," Jo said softly, wrapping her arm around Lumina's shoulder. She looked back at me. "Can we go outside? A lot has gone on in here." I nodded. Jo and Lumina stood up and walked out of the mansion. I studied Kyle and the bullet wound in his abdomen. Then I walked over to everyone else to make sure that what Lumina had told me was exactly what had happened. Everyone confirmed that Kyle had threatened Lumina and she killed him out of self defence. Everyone was let out of the mansion. I turned around to see an old woman lying on the ground, dead. I figured she was Lumina's grandmother that she had mentioned.

I walked outside to find everyone huddled around something, or someone. I pushed my way to the middle to see what was going on. Lumina was on her knees, bawling, and Jo was beside her trying to comfort her. "Jo, is everything okay?" I asked. Jo looked up at me.

"We got outside and she suddenly started crying. She won't stop," Jo replied worriedly. I knelt down beside Lumina.

"It's my fault she's gone. It's my fault…" Lumina said as she cried.

"Lumina, your grandmother's death is not your fault. Don't blame yourself," I said. Lumina looked at me, her eyes glassy and tears pouring down her cheeks. She wiped her cheeks and eyes.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like if I had done something different, if I had been able to get away from Kyle, he wouldn't have killed her."

"That's a natural reaction," Jo said softly. "We all feel like it's our fault when something goes horribly wrong." Lumina half-heartedly smiled through her tears, somewhat comforted.

"One second." Lumina walked back into her house and then came back out with a blanket. She wrapped it around Jo before saying, "Maybe you should head home." Jo smiled gratefully.

"You want to come along?" Lumina nodded. They walked through the small crowd and down the hill towards town.

**Jo's POV**

I was kind of relieved Lumina agreed to walk with me back to my house. Even though Kyle was gone, and I knew it, I was still slightly afraid to walk home on my own. As we walked past the inn, I heard Nami's muffled scream behind me. I knew exactly how Lumina felt. No matter how many times Marlin told me it wasn't true, I had blamed myself for Nami's death. I still did as Lumina and I were walking together.

We walked onto my property and found it was nearly deserted. Only Marlin, Rose, Rose's mom, and my mom were there. My mom rushed up to me and embraced me in a tight, but warm hug.

"Jo, I'm so glad you're safe," she exclaimed. Then she noticed I was wearing only my underclothes. "You should head inside and get some clothes on, honey," she added softly. I smiled and walked through the axed-down door into my house. I threw on a t-shirt and some dirty, faded jeans, glad to finally be in some clothing.

I walked back outside and noticed the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around Rose's leg. "Rose, what happened to your let?" I asked.

"It's nothing, really," Rose replied quietly.

"Nothing?" her mother exclaimed. "Rose, a gunshot wound is not nothing!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"A gunshot wound?" I exclaimed. "Rose, who-?" Rose explained what had happened. Then I turned to Marlin. "Why didn't you go help her when she got shot?"

"Jo, you were in trouble. And Rose was the one who came up with the plan. I knew she would want me to help you," Marlin replied.

"Marlin…"

"He's right, Jo. I wanted him to help you instead of me. The whole point of the plan was to get you away from Kyle," Rose said.

Ignoring her, I exclaimed, "Marlin, she's only 12! Why would you not go help her?" I was yelling at that point, furious that Marlin would help me instead of Rose.

"Jo, stop!" Rose yelled at me. I looked at her, surprised at how loud she had yelled. "It's over now. I'm fine, you're fine. It worked out. Can we just drop it, please?" I calmed down a bit and nodded. I then turned to my mother.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. If I hadn't gotten into this whole mess, Shanae would probably still be alive."

"What do you mean 'if you hadn't gotten into this whole mess'?" my mother exclaimed. "You broke up with Kyle because he wouldn't respect your boundaries. And that was an incredible thing to do. It's not your fault he did everything he did." My mother hugged me tightly. "At least you're alright." I hugged my mother back. "We're going to go to the inn and get a room. We'll be back in a bit." I nodded. Then my mother, Rose, and her mother all left for the inn.

Lumina glanced at Kyle, then at me, then said, "I think I'm going to head back to the Villa." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving me and Marlin alone on my property.

"What exactly happened at the Villa?" he asked.

"Lumina killed Kyle. She got him to attack her, then shot him out of self defence. She risked her life to end it…" I replied. It was Marlin's turn to hug me tightly. I felt safe for the first time in ages.

"At least it's over now."

"Yeah. It'll take a while to get back to normal. But Kyle's gone, for good." Marlin pulled me back a bit and gazed into my eyes. I was lost in his. Then our lips met. I closed my eyes, savouring the kiss. We broke apart and just gazed at each other for a while. "We should go to the Villa and help people through the traumas they just experienced." Marlin smiled and we walked down the road, hand in hand, towards the Villa.

She's back! Sorry it took so long. Between school, extra-curricular stuff, and other writings/art I haven't had a lot of time. It's good to be writing on here agian, though. (In case of confusion, there's 2 people using this account.)

So yeah. The story's finished, so I'll post a new chapter every couple of days or so. Hope you likee ^-^

R&R


	23. Decision

The following morning, my mother was over at my house, making me breakfast. "How are you faring, Jo?" she asked. She was concerned about my health, mental and physical. And why shouldn't she be? I had gone through such a horrible experience over the last while. I didn't respond for a couple minutes.

"Okay, I guess," I replied. "I don't know. I'm just worried that whenever I go into my barn, or to visit Lumina, or down the road past the inn, I'm going to remember Kyle. And I really just want to get him out of my head.

"That's what I figured." My mother put a plate of eggs and fruit down in front of me. She sat down across the table from me. "Why don't you move back to the city for a little while? Take a bit of time to get your mind off of Kyle and everything that's happened."

"I don't know… I don't want to leave everyone…"

"I know. You don't have to make a decision now, Jo. But the option's there if you do decide to take it. Lilia, Rose, and I are leaving for the city in a couple days. You should think about it and let us know."

"I will think about it."

Wanting to lighten the atmosphere, my mother asked, "So, what's the deal with you and Marlin?"

"Nothing really. We're just friends." I didn't want to talk about my relationship with Marlin at that moment. Besides, I knew my mother would bug me. I laughed in spite of myself. 'We're just friends' was exactly what Marlin had told Vesta that one morning.

"I'm sure you are…"

"Mom…" My mother backed off a bit. We were both silent for a while. I just kind of poked at my eggs.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"And I can't blame you. Last night was rough. This whole past while was rough." My mom stood up, picking up my plate as she did, and walked back to my small kitchen area.

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry, hon." Someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened my front door. Marlin was standing outside. "I'm going to go back to the inn." My mother walked past me and Marlin and off my property.

"Hi. What can I do for you, Marlin?"

"I just came to see you," he replied. "I wanted to make sure you're doing okay."

"I suppose I'm okay. I don't know. I had trouble eating this morning, which can't be good."

"Well, you did go through a lot. I can't blame you for not being able to eat right after. Just make sure you don't stop eating all together." I smiled, feeling my face start to redden.

"I won't stop eating." Marlin stepped into my house and hugged me. I hugged him back, feeling safer than ever. "Marlin, I might be leaving." Marlin pulled me back to look at me.

"What?"

"I might be moving back to the city… for a while at least. I want to get away from the memories of Kyle and what he did. I think the only way to do that is to get away from them."

"Jo…"

"I think it might be best. And I want to get through my sister's death together with my mother."

"I understand, Jo."

"I know you're upset, but I think it's completely necessary. I think it might help me recovery mentally and physically."

"So, you are going to go?"

"I think so."

A few days later, I was waiting at the bus stop with Marlin, my mother, Rose, and her mother. None of us said anything, really. The bus pulled up and Rose, her mother, and my mother walked onto the bus. I turned to Marin and hugged him. "I'll write you as often as I can," I whispered.

"And I'll be sure to care for your animals." I smiled, letting go of Marlin.

"Goodbye…" I climbed onto the bus and sat down beside Rose. I looked out the window and watched as we pulled away from the bus station. I held back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Jo?" Rose exclaimed softly. I turned to look at her. "Are you sure this is the best thing for you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. You seem really upset."

"Well, I am leaving a lot of people I really care about. But I have to get away from things and people that will remind me of Kyle… for the time being at least. And I want to get through Shanae's death together with my mother." Rose nodded. Then the two of us were silent for a bit. Something suddenly occurred to me. "Why are you and your mother going back? You don't live in the city."

"We're moving into my cousin's for a bit. My mom also wants to get through Shanae's death together with your mom."

"That makes sense, I suppose." We were both silent for the rest of the ride. Rose fell asleep on the way back, and I just stared out the window blankly the whole way.

-

Yay! No insanely long wait for another chapter ^-^


	24. Nightmare

I stirred in my bed. I could sense someone was in the room with me. I rolled over, thinking it was just my mother come to check on me. When the person didn't leave, I opened my eyes and looked up. Who I saw came as a huge shock. "Kyle?!?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're dead! I saw you get shot!" Kyle didn't say anything. He just smirked wickedly. "Help! Someone help!" Kyle leaned down and wrapped his hands around my neck. He was strangling me. I struggled to breathe as I screamed for help.

"Jo!" I opened my eyes to see my mother's face. Worry was written all over it. I sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign Kyle had even been there. It was only another dream… Another nightmare… I shivered and realized I had been sweating. The cool autumn air blowing through my window felt cold on my wet skin. "Jo, are you alright? You were screaming for help," my mother said, clearly concerned. I sat up in my bed, pulling the blankets around me.

"I'm fine. I was just having a bit of a nightmare, is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Okay. It's time to get up anyway. You have work to go to, hon." My mom walked out of my room. I shivered again. It wasn't because of being cold this time, though. It was because of the dream. It wasn't the first one I had had since moving back to the city. After about a season of living in the city, I had had 5 or 6 nightmares involving Kyle. Which was odd, because in the city there was nothing to remind me of Kyle.

I got to work on time as usual and sat down at my desk. I was going through some paperwork for my boss when I heard someone quietly exclaim, "Ms. Taylor?" I looked up from the papers to see Isabella, a teenage girl taking a work experience course in the office. She was quite timid, but a really great girl.

"What can I do for you, Isabella?" I asked. Isabella was quiet for a moment. She seemed to be pondering something, like she didn't know if she should say what she wanted to say.

"It's just, you look like you're a bit overtired, Ms. Taylor."

"Please, call me Jo. And I'm fine, Isabella. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Are you sure? You seem like you haven't been getting enough sleep. Either that or you're really upset or disoriented by something."

"What makes you say that?"

"My mother works two jobs. I can tell when someone's overtired or disoriented. I've known my mother that way a lot."

"To tell you the truth, Isabella, I didn't get the best night's sleep last night. I had a bit of a nightmare."

"Nightmares really suck. Especially when they feel so realistic."

"Yes, they most certainly do. And I must say, last night's nightmare felt extremely realistic."

"Are you going to be alright? I know sometimes my nightmares can leave me disoriented and sometimes even stressed out for as much as a few days."

"I'll be fine, Isabella. I really appreciate your concern. You're a great girl." Isabella smiled shyly.

"I should go." She turned and walked away. I smiled. Talking to Isabella always lifted me, even if just slightly. She was so kind-hearted and willing to listen. I knew she would make a great wife to a lucky man one day.

I got home to find a letter addressed to me on the table from Forget-Me-Not Valley. I smiled. I opened the letter and read it. As I had suspected, it was from Marlin. He wrote about how much he missed me and how nothing was the same in Forget-Me-Not Valley without me there. My smile widened. I knew that once I got over Kyle, I would be moving back. I just had to give it some time. I didn't know how much time, but I knew I needed to stay away for a little while, at least.


	25. Illness

**Jo's Mother's POV**

Jo went to work every day of the week and had weekends off. She seemed happy to be back in the city for the first while. She had the occasional nightmare, and I figured they were about Kyle. But what else would one expect after such a traumatic experience? Jo hadn't known how long she would stay in the city. She stayed through the end of summer, into autumn, though winter, then spring, and all through the next summer and autumn. Jo tried to seem happy, but I noticed that something wasn't right.

Her nightmares became more and more frequent. By spring, she was waking up screaming or crying every night. The nightmares were having a huge negative impact on her. She couldn't get back to sleep after a nightmare, and by the end of summer, she was afraid to fall asleep. She stopped eating for a while. When I finally convinced her to start eating again, she didn't eat properly. Jo was falling very ill. I wanted to help my daughter. But there was nothing that I or the doctors could do for her.

**Jo's POV**

It was a cool morning at the end of autumn. I wasn't feeling too well (I hadn't been since I had stopped eating and sleeping properly) but I got up and prepared myself to go to work anyway. I got to work and sat down at my desk like I had every day for the past year. Isabella walked up to my desk. "Jo, you don't look very well. No… you don't look well at all. You haven't in a while," she said, clearly extremely concerned. I looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella," I said. My voice was raspy, for I had had a bad cough for a while. "I'm fine."

"Jo, don't overwork yourself, please. I'm not the only one who's noticed you look ill. Everyone in the office is. They all think you should take some time off to get better."

"Isabella, I'm not going to get better just by taking time off. This is about me not eating or sleeping properly because of nightmares I've been having. It's as simple as that."

"So don't come to work until you can eat and sleep properly again. It's not healthy, Jo, and you should take care of yourself." I was going to respond, but couldn't. I was suddenly extremely dizzy. I fought to keep the room in focus, but couldn't. Suddenly everything went black.

**Isabella's POV**

"So don't come to work until you can eat and sleep properly again. It's not healthy, Jo, and you should take care of yourself," I said. Jo looked like she was going to respond, but then she passed out. "Jo? Jo?" I rushed around the desk and felt Jo's pulse. She wasn't dead, thankfully, but something was seriously wrong. "Help! I think she needs an ambulance!" My supervisor rushed out of his office and saw me sitting beside and unconscious Jo. "Call an ambulance!" My supervisor nodded and rushed back into his office. He reappeared moments later, then walked up to the desk.

"The ambulance is on its way," he said calmly. "What happened here?"

"I don't know. We were talking and she just passed out without warning. I knew she was ill, I just knew it."

**Jo's POV**

I don't know how long I was blacked out for, but when I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed. The room I was in was empty except for the bed I was in, a few chairs, and an empty bed. "Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?" Isabella looked into the room and saw me awake.

"Jo. Thank heavens you're alright," she exclaimed. She walked up to and sat down beside the bed I was lying on. "You've been out for almost 48 hours."

"That long?" Isabella just nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was telling you how sick you looked, then you just kind of blacked out without any warning. We called an ambulance and you were rushed over here. The doctors say it was probably the lack of sleep and nutrients that caused you to pass out like that. Jo, you really need to eat and sleep properly again."

"I can't, Isabella. To tell you the truth, I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that I'll have to face Kyle again… that I'll have to see him kill someone, or attack me again… I couldn't face him anymore, so I stopped sleeping properly."

"Jo, you can't let this guy, Kyle, take over your life. You have to control the nightmares."

"Easier said then done."

"Yeah, I know. But as soon as you can control them, you won't have to be afraid of sleeping anymore and then you'll be able to get back to normal."

"It'll take a lot more than just that, and a ton of time, for me to get back to normal. Thank you, though, Isabella." Isabella smiled sweetly. My mother then walked into the room. "Could you give us a minute, Isabella?" Isabella nodded then walked out. My mother took her place, sitting beside me.

"How are you doing, hon?" my mother asked.

"Okay. Mom, I think I need to move back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I know that I moved to the city to get away from memories, but I think that it might be what I need to stop the nightmares."

"I understand, love. As soon as you're out of here, I'll drive you back to your home." I smiled. My mother was so understanding. I loved her so much.

**Jo's Mother's POV**

While I was saddened at hearing the news that my daughter would be moving back to Forget-Me-Not Valley, I was glad to hear she had figured out what might help her get well. I wanted her to be happy. And if that meant letting her go, then I would do just that. I was worried about my baby; what mother wouldn't be? But she was old enough to make her own decisions. And if moving back was the key to help her get well again, then I needed to let her move back.

Jo didn't get out of the hospital until nearly mid-winter. She was going to leave about 3 days after she had woken up, but we got into the hospital parking lot and she passed out again. This went on for a while. She was still sick when she finally left, but she was able to leave without passing out. We climbed into my car and started the long drive back to Forget-Me-Not Valley, back to Jo's home.


	26. Home Again

**Jo's POV**

It was around 6:00 am when we arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, so it was still dark. "We're here, Jo," my mother said softly. I opened the door and climbed out of the car. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," I responded, not entirely sure if I would be.

"I'm going to leave now. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay?" I nodded, walked around to my mom's side of the car, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye mom." My mom smiled and drove away. Once she was out of sight, I turned around and walked to my farm. When I got there it was deathly silent. I walked into my house first. I could immediately tell that no one had been inside it since I had left. The place was covered in dust and spider webs. A couple mice scurried across the floor. "It'll take some cleaning up, but it's good to be home," I whispered. Closing the door, I walked to the barn and entered it. Stardust and Buttercup were both there, clearly healthy and happy. But there was also a bull and a calf. Had someone else been living on my farm? No. Marlin wouldn't have let them take care of my animals. And no one had been in the house since I had left. It was then I noticed Marlin refilling the water trough at the back of the barn. I smiled, glad that he was the first person I could see again. "Hi Marlin."

**Marlin's POV**

I was filling the water trough and didn't notice the barn's front door open. "Hi Marlin," someone said. It sounded like a girl, a very sick girl. I turned around to see a young woman I did not recognize. She had a very sickly air. She was extremely thin with wiry, un-cared for hair. There were bags under her eyes, and her eyes were tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks. "You can't be here," I said firmly. I hadn't allowed anyone on Jo's farm since she had left.

"Marlin…" Wait. How did she know my name?

"Listen, I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but you need to leave." When the girl didn't move I started walking towards her.

**Jo's POV**

When Marlin started walking towards me, I realized he didn't recognize me. I should have realized it when he said I shouldn't be in my barn. "Marlin," I repeated. I wanted to say 'it's me, Jo,' but couldn't before I got dizzy. I felt myself losing balance and then fall over. I blacked out on my way to the ground.

**Marlin's POV**

The girl started swaying on the spot. She looked like she was going to fall over any second. I was right. She stopped swaying and fell. I caught her before she could hit the ground and lifted her up. "She needs a doctor," I said to myself. I realized it was Tuesday and that meant that Doctor was in from Mineral Town. I somehow managed to get out of the barn and rushed off Jo's property and to what had before been Dr. Hardy's clinic. I knocked on the door and waited a few moments. A sleepy-eyed doctor answered.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Doctor, she just passed out. I don't know what's wrong." Doctor looked at the girl in my arms and his eyes widened.

"Bring her in." Doctor moved aside and I walked in. At Doctor's instruction, I laid her down on the hospital bed across the room from Doctor's bed. Doctor examined her for a while. I sat in a comfy armchair while I waited to find out what had happened. Doctor soon turned around to face me. "I'm pretty sure she passed out from exhaustion and lack of needed nutrients." I walked over to the bed she was lying on and looked at her face.

"That's horrible. How does someone end up like that?" I studied the girl for a couple moments. "She seems almost familiar somehow."

"Doctor?" someone asked. Doctor and I turned to see Hugh standing in the door. Doctor smiled.

"What can I do for you, Hugh?" he asked kindly.

"Mom wanted me to come pick up some bodigizer and turbojolt. We're running low."

"Alright. I'll grab you some right now." Doctor turned around and opened his cupboard, looking through the various medicines. Hugh noticed the girl on the bed and walked over.

"Who's this?"

"I don't know, Hugh," I replied. "She showed up today and passed out. Doctor says she hasn't been getting enough sleep or nutrients."

"Wow…" Hugh stared at the girl for a short while. Doctor walked up to us, two bottles in his hands.

"Here you are, Hugh," he said.

"Thanks." Hugh didn't take his eyes off the girl as he accepted the bottles from Doctor. "Marlin, it's Jo."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"It's Jo. Can't you recognize her?"

"No, it can't be Jo. Jo never wrote to me that she would be coming back. And Jo didn't ever look like this…"

"Marlin, it's her." I studied the girl for a couple moments more.

"No… it can't be…"

"I have to go." Hugh turned and walked out of the clinic to head home. The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"What… what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"You passed out," I replied. "Doctor here says you passed out because you haven't been getting enough sleep or nutrients."

"He's right. Did you bring me over here?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Marlin." She smiled at me.

"How do you-?" I stopped mid sentence. I knew her smile. Hugh was right. The woman I was looking at really was Jo. "Jo?" Her smile widened.

"It's me, Marlin." She pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around me. I sat down and hugged her back.

**Jo's POV**

It felt so good to be in Marlin's arms once again. I didn't want to let go of him ever. "Jo," the doctor said. "You shouldn't sit up. You've suffered from extreme exhaustion and a bad case of malnutrition."

"I know." I let go of Marlin and lay back down. Marlin just gazed at me. "You want to introduce me, Marlin?"

"Of course," Marlin replied. "Jo, this is Doctor. He's in from Mineral Town a couple days a week to fill in for Dr. Hardy. Doctor, this is Jo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jo," Doctor said.

"How come you haven't been getting enough sleep or food, Jo?"

"It's kind of a long story," I replied, "but I'll try to keep it short. I left Forget-Me-Not Valley to spend some time away from things that would remind me of Kyle. But the more time I spent in the city, the more Kyle haunted my dreams. I became afraid to sleep. I didn't want to see him anymore. Then I lost my appetite entirely. I ended up myself in the hospital for a long while. When I got out, I decided I needed to move back here."

"I'm really glad you did. And I'll do everything I can to help you eat and sleep properly once again." I smiled at Marlin. He was amazing and I was happier than I had been in a long, long while.


End file.
